


Whatever brings me back to you

by slavetothefandoms



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: But also kind of not an AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Toni and Cheryl help each other through thick and thin, kind of an AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slavetothefandoms/pseuds/slavetothefandoms
Summary: Cheryl’s hand on Toni’s is electric and Toni wants her to never take it away. That is until she sees the pain in Cheryl’s eyes. They look at each other for some time before Cheryl barely whispers.“..Just stop..”Toni with an ache in her heart whispers back “Stop what”“Caring.”(OR: Cheryl might finally let someone into her life and that someone might just go by Toni Topaz)





	1. Chapter 1

On this Monday morning, Toni wakes up to the sound of coffee brewing from the kitchen just a few feet away. She shifts her weight on the couch noticing the all too familiar pain in her back from sleeping on the old sleeper. Not that she isn’t grateful to have a place to stay. But this couch is nearly 30 years old and reeks of years of bad decisions and cigarette smoke.

Sweet Pea is leaning on the counter, reading his favorite Spiderman comic when he notices her movement.

“Good morning T, for the record you really need to get that snoring issue of yours in check. I can hear you all the way in my room. Barely got a wink of sleep with all the noise coming from out here.” He teases with a snarky smirk on his face, closing his comic book setting it aside as he takes out two mugs.

Toni rolls to her stomach groaning into the pillow. “I don’t snore Sweet and you know it. It’s just… loud breathing”

He laughs as he brings her a cup of coffee, nudging her leg. “Mhm keep telling yourself that. Get up we need to leave in 30 minutes.”

Toni gratefully takes a sip of the fresh brewed coffee. She smiles to herself and sighs silently. Nothing could be better than the first sip of coffee in the morning. Even if it is accompanied by her obnoxious best friend.

Coming back to reality, she ponders “Do we really have to go today. I mean we have the rest of the week to get our dose of north siders and what is ‘Riverdale High orientation’.”

“As much as I appreciate your sarcastic enthusiasm… Jug really wants us to show up as a unit. We’ll already get enough shit for just being from the southside, let alone being in a gang…” Sweet Pea tapers off and finishes his coffee. He almost looks sad with what he just said. He’s proud to be a serpent, but that doesn’t negate the consequences that come with it.

The north side’s constant beratement over the years doesn’t go without notice. Toni would argue she’s use to it but being forced to go to a Northside school and experience it face to face sounds less than appealing. As much as Sweet Pea is a badass and arguably a scary giant of a man, deep down Toni knows he’s a teddy bear.

The trailer door slams open causing Sweet Pea to jump and pull out his knife as Toni spills the rest of her coffee all over herself.

“I’m here bitches, who is ready to take over Riverdale High…. Oh shit Toni that’s got to hurt” Fangs states following his grand entrance to Sweet Pea’s trailer.

Toni jumps up tearing off her shirt trying to get the hot coffee as far away from her body as possible. Sweet Pea and Fangs breaking into an uncontrollable laughter.

“Damn T, cover yourself! My eyes!!”

“I know I said I was bisexual but Toni I don’t need to see your goods.” Fangs teases bumping in to Sweet Pea as tears start to build up from laughing.

Toni throws her shirt at Fangs. “For that, you are doing my laundry for a week you brat.”

Fangs shrugs as he finally gains composure “Worth it.”

 

* * *

When all the three arrive to Riverdale High there is a noticeable amount of eyes on them. Toni can’t blame them, it’s hard to ignore three gang members rolling up in their loud motorcycles. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t like how the Northsiders already appeared to fear them. Maybe this means they’ll be able to avoid each other till graduation.

As Toni takes off her helmet she see’s a flash of red on the other side of the student parking lot. A girl getting out of a 1960s red Chevrolet Impala as if it was in slow motion. Red hair, red lips, red dress.. Toni smirks as she thinks to herself that this girl clearly has a favorite color. As the girl gets her bag to head inside Toni can’t help this feeling she gets in her gut. The girl is gorgeous.

She moves to get off her bike while still watching the girl she’s deemed as ‘Red' walk into school.. that is until her tights catch on the side of her bike and she proceeds to completely fall, landing on her face.

“Today really isn’t your day is it” Fangs says as he offers her a sympathetic hand to help her up.

She brushes herself off looking to the entrance of the door. Red is long gone.

And Toni can’t help but feel disappointed.

 

* * *

Once inside the serpents all gather together for the orientation. Today was the grand merger of two large public schools. Toni isn’t entirely sure why southside is being closed down. And while she has her reprehensions about the northsiders, she’s at least glad to be getting a better education. 

They all make their way to the gym where the orientation/assembly is suppose to take place. Toni is sitting in between Jughead and fangs with Sweet Pea behind them with the other serpents.

“Today will be fine as long as we lay low. There’s only a few people I can think that would want to start trouble with us and we can avoid them.” Jughead states in his normal ‘trying to be diplomatic’ voice that he does.

Fangs laughs “What about your Northside girlfriend Jug. You can’t ignore her unless you are looking to get dumped again”

Toni elbows Fangs in the rib as he cowers in pain. She gives him a glare before whispering “Too soon you dick.”

Jug slumps over. Still hurt over the previous breakup between him and Betty. Even though he understood the reasoning it doesn’t take away the pain that was caused. He didn’t give Toni much information regarding the breakup other than someone was manipulating Betty’s decisions. Whatever that could mean. Toni was just glad they were back together. Even though her and Betty don’t see eye to eye, she likes her and Jughead together.

The assembly started with principal Weatherbee walking out with three other students to the microphone at the center of the gym. A ginger who she knows as Archie Andrews because of Jughead, but the other two she is unfamiliar with.

The ringing of the mic has everyone quick to groan and cover their ears as principal Weatherbee began.

“Hello Riverdale High. As you see, we have gained some new members today. I expect you all to be welcoming and cordial as you always are. Classes will be double the size now which we don’t quite have adequate seating arrangements for yet but we will just have to be patient with this new arrangement”

Toni rolls her eyes as she notices the hint of disdain in his voice.

“For the southside students, you will get your classes and locker assignments from these three lovely students. Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews, and Kevin Keller. They will be your guides to all things Riverdale High. And with that you are dismissed”

Toni looks to Jughead who already seems to know what she is implying. “Don’t worry Toni, the worst to come from those three is some wild gossip being spread about us.” Jug pauses before pondering “Well actually I think Veronica’s dad is a mobster”

Toni, Fangs, and Sweet Pea all pause where they are standing, just staring at Jug concerned.

“It’s okay guys. He’s no match for the serpents right?” Jughead says with a very unbelievable confidence.

Simultaneously, the three serpents exchange glances before agreeing “Riiiiiiiight…”

The conversation is quickly dropped from there and they head to the welcoming committee to get their class schedule.

“Hi welcome to Riverdale High! I’m Veronica Lodge..”

Jughead whispers to Toni “of the park avenue” before Veronica could continue seemingly unaware of Jughead’s comment. 

Toni nods, now understanding the pearl neckless and skirt that probably cost more than 3 months rent for a trailer on the southside. It probably isn’t for another minute before Toni realizes she hasn’t been listening to a thing she’s said.

Sweet Pea covers for her, stepping forward “While this is riveting… Can we just get our class schedules before we are late for first period?”

“So quick to rush! You haven’t heard about all the extra curriculars we offer! We have the blue and gold which I’m sure Jughead is eager to get back to. And we have the river vixens..”

Before Veronica could even finish her statement a familiar red appears in the corner of Toni’s eye storming towards the group. Her voice clearly demanding to be heard.

“Nice try Eva Peron, but keep the southside scum away from my river vixens.”

It’s the girl from the parking lot and suddenly Toni’s stomach sinks with the words that just left her mouth.

Quick to match the red head’s fire Toni moves towards her, eyes pierced. “Why don’t you come over here and say that to my face?” Toni was challenging the girl. Most people wouldn’t dare speak to her like this.

The girl turned towards Toni, face still. An eyebrow shoots up before she counters “Happily queen of the buskers.”

Toni is in shock but is still moving forward, quickly being followed by Sweet Pea and Fangs. No serpent stands alone really carries over into every situation. Archie quickly gets in between the two, deescalating the situation.

“Come on guys. Can’t we all get along? We’ve had our differences in the past but we’re stuck with each other now. Might as well make the best of it right?” Archie pleads with a naivety in his eyes.

Jughead moves forward as well exchanging glances and a nod with Archie. “Lets just get our class schedule and go”

And with that Toni gets her schedule, yet never removing eye contact with the red head. As if it was a game of chicken. Who would look away first? Clearly whoever did loses in this scenario. As much as Toni wanted to keep looking into the woman’s deep brown eyes, the boys pulled her away and she was on her way to first period.

As she walked away she turned back to see a sly smirk on the girls face. Watching her as she walked away. She isn’t quite sure what that meant, but she can’t deny the butterflies she’s feeling just thinking about it.

 

* * *

First period is boring. Toni expected nothing less from advance chemistry. She may be smart, but it doesn’t mean she loves science and all that it entails. It doesn’t help that she doesn’t know one person in her class. They all appear to all be upper classman. However there is one blonde girl who has a striking similarity to Betty Cooper. Toni takes note to ask Jug later if Betty has an older sister.

Once the bell rings Toni is quick to get out of class. Desperately just wanting the day to be over already. Luckily her next class she has is with Fangs. She waits by his new locker before heading to their class.

As she looks down the hall she sees Fangs walking with the Northside boy from earlier. Kevin she thinks is his name but can’t quite remember. She can tell from here Fangs is flirting and her curiosity peaks. Fangs with a Northside boy? She thinks to herself, oh the scandal. As she laughs to herself Fangs makes eye contact with her. He quickly changes his demeanor and waves off Kevin.

He approaches avoiding eye contact as he opens his locker to put in his new books. “So are you ready for English? Heard the teacher is nice.”

Toni smirks “Who’d you hear that from? Perhaps the boy you were just giving heart eyes to two seconds ago.”

Fangs rolls his eyes turning to Toni. “Oh please, he was just helping me with algebra. You know how bad I am with that stuff.”

“I’m sure he can help you with some other stuff if you know what I’m mean” Toni says playfully poking his side.

Fangs closes his locker before lightheartedly pleading “Quit it T. Cut me some slack, he’s cute.”

“So you admit it!!”

As Toni gloats to herself she doesn’t even realize Fangs already started walking to their class without her. She starts to run after him. “Wait up! You know I have short legs, stop walking so fast!”

Fangs turns around before smiling and picking up his pace so she can’t catch up.

She yells down the hallway not caring who hears “You are a little shit you know that!”

Before Fangs can turn the corner he blows a kiss at her and disappears.

 

* * *

Toni’s chemistry class had a better set up to deal with the extra amount of students than her English class. There were barely enough desks for the students already here before the merger and now they are adding twice the people. All the southside students stood in the back of the room while the northsiders took the desks. On the bright side, Fangs seemed to be right about their teacher. A seemingly soft spoken woman in her mid thirties who clearly loved people.

The teacher started the class shortly after the bell. “Okay guys I know this isn’t an ideal situation but lets make the best of it. We don’t have all the new books in yet so along with desks, we are going to have to share books as well.”

A groan was heard among the whole class before she continued.

“I know I know.. who could imagine sharing in this day and age but you guys will just have to manage. Maybe you’ll make some new friends out of it.” The teacher said with a hopeful smile across her face.

Toni just now realizing her name is written on the board. _Mrs. Anderson_. She thinks she’ll like this Mrs. Anderson.

Mrs. Anderson continues “Okay so I’ll read off the pairs. You be assigned to share a desk and book with this person until we have a better set up.”

Toni waited till she heard her name, but took notice when Fangs got paired up with Veronica Lodge. She laughed to herself, because honestly, they might get along really well. Fangs does like his real housewives. And Veronica Lodge seems like the total embodiment of that.

“Antoinette Topaz…”

Toni is quick to cut her off “It’s just Toni.. You can call me Toni.”

Mrs. Anderson smiled. “Okay Toni, you are paired up with Cheryl Blossom. Cheryl raise your hand so Toni can come to you.”

Toni scoots to the front of the group so she can see where this Cheryl Blossom is at. The Blossom name being infamous in Riverdale, she was actually curious to meet the girl. That is until she actually sees her.

Oh they have already met. Cheryl Blossom is the girl from the parking lot. The girl she just nearly fought not but two hours ago in the gym. Here she is glaring at her with a smirk as she raises her hand and Toni can’t believe this is how her first day is going.

Toni shuffles over next to Cheryl with a chair in hand. Placing it as far and yet as close as possible at the same time. She can’t lie that theres something undeniably captivating about this girl. Although now knowing she is a Blossom is makes a little more sense.

Toni sits down. Cheryl trying to ignore her presence but Toni decides she’s not having it. She leans back and crosses her legs.

“So Cheryl huh? It’s nice to put a name to the face. You can call me Toni, you know instead of southside scum or queen of the buskers. Although queen of the buskers does have an intriguing ring to it” Toni playfully shrugs, attempting to mend whatever occurred earlier.

“I wouldn’t bet on it.” Cheryl replies. It’s cold. Chilling even.

Toni isn’t quite sure she’s ever felt a response that cold. It almost concerns her.

She sits up leaning a little closer. “Hey are you okay?”

The question startles Cheryl enough to have her turn to Toni, they are a little closer than expected. The eye contact holding a much different tone from the one they shared earlier in the gym. For a few seconds they just sit like this. It’s oddly calming Toni thinks, but it quickly dissipates.

“I’m just peachy. However I’d be better if you and your southside hoodlums just went back to where you came from and didn’t bombard my school with your debauchery. Now hush hush. Some of us here actually like to learn.”

And before Toni can even respond Cheryl is back facing the front of the classroom as Mrs. Anderson begins her lesson. Toni doesn’t want to encourage what Cheryl just said but she can’t focus. All she can think about is her initial reaction to Toni simply asking if she was okay.

There was a softness. Almost a sense of disbelief? She couldn’t pin point it. Throughout class she stole glances at Cheryl as she took notes. Her hair in perfect curls. Her lips pursed as she focuses on her penmanship. It’s like everything about her has to be distinct… perfect.

Toni’s heart starts to ache and she’s already mad at herself for feeling this way. She can’t have the hots for a woman that not only clearly wants nothing to do with her, but is also seemingly emotionally unavailable.

She steals one more glance before the bell rings and now she knows she’s in too deep. She’s going to get to know this girl one way or another. She’s going to break down those walls.

Once the bell rings Cheryl quickly puts away her things and begins to walk away.

Without even thinking Toni calls out “See you tomorrow Cheryl” liking the way her name rolls off her tongue. She wants to say it more.

Cheryl turns around a little confused. So confused in fact she actually waves goodbye. In disbelief with herself she quickly exits the room before Toni can say anything else.

Toni is quickly accompanied by Fangs who nudges her in the back.

“And to think you were the one giving me shit.”

Toni laughs as they walk out of the room together. “Oh shut up”

* * *

 

 

The next two weeks go by in what seems like a blink of an eye. Toni has all but officially moved in with Sweet Pea and his mom. Her Uncle is a raging alcoholic and often locks Toni out. Even changes the locks so Toni can’t get in with her own keys. She’d take it more to heart if it was a different scenario but a part of her can’t blame him.

Her parents died in a car accident when she was 12. Thinking about it seems all too fresh even though it was four years ago. They were members of the serpents and serpents vow to protect their own. But legally, Toni was now her Uncle’s problem. A man who had stated his whole life that he never wanted children or to get married. He wanted to live by his own rules his whole life. Losing his sister, maybe the only person he truly loved broke him. And Toni was her spitting image.

It didn’t take long till after Toni moved in that he started to develop a drinking problem. He was dealing with his grief and now becoming a parent to a teenage girl. A teenage girl that looked exactly like his baby sister. He never physically harmed Toni, but he had said some things over the years that hurt her in ways she never thought someone could.

The thing that hurts the most happens to be the thing he says most often when he was on one of his benders. He’ll look Toni right in the eye and say that he wishes he could trade her for her mother. Sometime Toni wishes the same…

Sweet Pea plops down on the couch next to Toni. Putting on his shoes getting ready to leave for school together.

“What’s eating away at you T? You’ve been staring at the wall for 10 minutes.” Sweet Pea questions with a concerned smile.

Toni sighs “Just thinking about my parents. It’s been four years today.”

Sweet Pea raps a arm around Toni. “I know… You want to ditch school? We can go to the Wyrm and get some fries and cheap beer.”

A tear drips down from Toni’s eye as she leans into her bestfriend. Just sitting quietly, allowing herself to be comforted.

“No I think I need the distraction of school. But thanks Sweet.” She turns to give him a hug.

“You know how much I appreciate what your mom and you are doing for me right? I don’t know how to return..”

Sweet Pea cuts her off “Don’t even. We are family. Mi casa es su casa”

Toni laughs as she wipes the remaining tears off her face. “Wow the two weeks of Spanish you’ve taken have really paid off.”

“Are you kidding? I learn all my Spanish from Narcos. Spanish is my nap class.”

Sweet Pea stands up before continuing “Now lets go T, breakfast is on me”

 

* * *

 

After a much needed stop at pops for waffles, Toni arrived back at Riverdale High. Toni would never admit it but she likes to get there early so she can see Cheryl arrive in the morning. But because of their quick rendezvous to pops, Toni had thought she’d missed her. However when she looked around the parking lot, she noticed her car wasn’t there at all. That was weird. The girl bragged about her perfect attendance so it must be something important to show up late or not at all. Toni brushed it off and waited to see if she would show up by English.

To Jug’s confirmation, Betty does in fact have a sister. Her name is Polly, and she is now Toni’s lab partner for advanced chemistry. They surprisingly get along a lot better than Betty and Toni. But Toni chucks that up to the fact that she hasn’t made out with Polly’s boyfriend in the past. Which Polly, lightheartedly agrees with.

Their lab station is right next to the window that oversees the parking lot. And Toni can’t deny that she’s disappointed to see Cheryl still hasn’t arrived. Granted, their relationship, or whatever you want to call it, hasn’t improved. Cheryl comes up with new demeaning nick names each class, seemingly pissed off that the previous one doesn’t seem to push Toni away. Toni likes the challenge. She looks forwards to their small banter ever day… especially today.

Polly seems to notice Toni gazing to the parking lot.

“Waiting for someone to take you away from here? I didn’t think I was that bad of a lab partner.” She teases.

Toni shakes her head “No you are great. Honestly I am banking on you to seal my A in this class.”

Polly takes pride in that. “I mean I do well for myself. But seriously, who are you searching for? I can tell you are distracted.”

In a small instance of vulnerability. Toni is honest. “Cheryl Blossom… She’s uhh my partner for English. I’m just trying to see if she’s ditching for today.”

Polly laughs. “Cheryl? Ditching? Not a chance. We technically are distant cousins. I even lived with her for a while. So trust me when I say school is her only escape, she wouldn’t miss the chance to be here.”

Toni paused. Taking in what Polly just said. So the Coopers and Blossoms are cousins? Riverdale is sometimes too small of a town. But what did she mean by escape. What does she need to escape from? Toni takes a chance on asking.

“What do you mean by only escape?”

Polly looks up from their current lab work and takes a deep sigh. “Lets just say it’s not easy dealing with the fact that your dad killed your twin brother and then himself. And her mother isn’t a dream either. When I lived there I saw Penelope slap her a few times when she deemed it necessary..” As if Polly takes in the gravity of what she said she quickly scoots closer to Toni.

“Hey… This isn’t public knowledge okay. I mean the murder suicide is I guess but Cheryl would not appreciate me telling you her business. But since you’re her partner for that class I just thought you should know… she wouldn’t miss unless it was… serious.”

Toni’s heart sank. She’s now completely worried. Is Cheryl okay? How can she be this worried over someone she’s not even technically friends with. Thats when she sees the red car pull into the lot. Cheryl parks and makes her way out of the car. Toni can barely see her from this distance and yet she can tell how defeated the girl looks.

Polly takes notice of the girls arrival as well. “See.. told you she never ditches.”

 

* * *

 

When Toni walks into English she see’s Cheryl hunched over. Avoiding contact or conversation with everyone around her. While this is completely out of character, no one else seems to care. Toni slowly approaches Cheryl and sits next to her. Normally she would greet her with some sarcastic joke or if she felt feisty maybe even a flirty remark. But today she didn’t know how to approach it. They weren’t exactly friends and it isn’t her place to ask but a part of her feels like it is her place.

Once class begins Cheryl raises her head back up and begins to take notes. Not as focused on her penmanship as usual. Toni looks her over, noticing a bruise on her neck that Cheryl clearly didn’t remember to completely cover with make up this morning. Toni feels anger and anguish all at once. So she scoots closer and decides to take a chance. She picks up her pen and begins to write on Cheryl’s notebook.

_Hey, I know it is none of my business. But I can see the bruise on your neck.. Anyone that would do that do you doesn’t deserve you, okay. I’m here if you need to talk._

Cheryl pauses in her note taking. Reading the note. Toni swears she can see tears begin to well up before she gains composure. The last thing Toni expected was for her to write back.

_I don’t know what you are talking about. If I needed to talk to someone I’d go to my friends not some southside serpent who is hell bent on bothering me._

 

Pushing. Toni already knows its what Cheryl is good at. Pushing those who try to care away. As hard as she may try she won’t push Toni away. If she’s hell bent on anything, its being here for her.

_Cheryl. Your friends are in this class. You are visibly not okay and thats okay. Your feelings are valid but if you are telling me you’d talk to your friends we both know that isn’t the truth. They walked right past you as you hung your head…_

Thats when Cheryl grabs Toni’s hand. Stopping her from writing. Cheryl’s hand on Toni’s is electric and Toni wants her to never take it away. That is until she sees the pain in Cheryl’s eyes. They look at each other for some time before Cheryl barely whispers.

“..Just stop..”

Toni with an ache in her heart whispers back “Stop what”

“Caring.”

And with that single word the tears start to flow. Toni is torn between holding the girl in her arms and not wanting other people to see Cheryl in a this vulnerable place. So she decides this calls for drastic measures.

Toni stands up. Everyone turning towards her including a confused Cheryl. Toni begins to sway before she falls to the floor. The class gasps and suddenly Cheryl is down next to Toni on the ground fully believing she just passed out. Fangs is quick to jump us as well running to Toni’s side just as confused and concerned for his friend.

Mrs. Anderson quickly joins them. “Okay she’s clearly fainted. We need to get her to the nurses office.”

Toni begins to ‘wake’ from her unconsciousness mumbling something incoherent.

“Cheryl would you take her to the nurses office and stay with her?”

Cheryl doesn’t argue and quickly raps her arms around Toni’s waist as she helps her up. Toni thinks this may have been her best plan yet because honestly this is as close as she’s ever been to Cheryl and she’s intoxicated by it. Her smell, her softness. She can’t get enough.

Once they are out of the room and down the hall Toni quits the act, and removes herself from Cheryl’s grasp.

“What are you doing? You just passed out I don’t think you should be walking by…”

“I faked it” Toni confessed.

Cheryl confused questions “What do you mean you faked it?”

“You were clearly upset. I didn’t want the class to notice so I created a distraction for us to get out of there.” Toni says as calmly and compassionate as possible.

Suddenly Toni sees something in Cheryl she’s never seen before. Her eyes completely soften, and its like her body has been released from carrying a hundred pounds of dead weight.

Cheryl sighs “You did that for me? But why.. We aren’t even friends. In fact I treat you in a way that you should hate me”

Toni moves forward touching her arm. “I am trying to be your friend if you would just let me. Let me care about you.”

And suddenly those words seem all too forward. They hold greater meaning and suddenly Toni begins to have an internal panic. Hoping that Cheryl doesn’t see through those words and run away.

Cheryl smiles at the ground. Doesn’t argue, doesn’t even address whats been said. She just questions “So what, are we just suppose to have you be fake sick in the nurses office for the rest of the period?” Normally there would be a bite in the way that she asks this. But it’s all too innocent, and Toni may even think, she’s sounds a little nervous.

“I mean I have something more fun in mind if you are okay to skip. I know you never ditch..” And before Toni can even finish that sentence Cheryl cuts her off.

“I’m in”

 

* * *

 

The two girls sneak their way out of the school. Toni playfully hums some spy movie music as she hides behind doors and lockers. At one point she even does a somersault across the hall. Even though Cheryl is one for the theatrics she doesn’t match Toni’s level of dedication, rather she just walks on her tippy toes. Trying to minimize the sound of her healed boots in the empty hallway.

Once outside they laugh all the way to the edge of the student parking lot. For a moment the day seems light again. Like Toni forgot her parents died four years ago today. Forgot the potential abuse Cheryl might be experiencing from her own mother.. But with the end of their laughter, comes the return of heavy set eyes from Cheryl.

Toni gently touches her arm. “Hey it will be okay. Ditching for one day won’t get us in that much trouble. In fact you probably won’t get in trouble at all Ms. Blossom heir.” She meant for it to sound playful but it’s as though Cheryl took it as an insult.

“Just because we have money doesn’t mean everything works out for me.” Cheryl’s eyes divert to the ground. It wasn’t a defensive tone. It sounded more like a statement of fact.

Toni retracts “That’s not what I meant. I mean you are confident.” Cheryl’s head perks up and she looks back to Toni. Toni has to swallow the sudden dry lump in her throat.

“And because of that you are cunning and smart. I bet you could talk yourself out of any situation, right?” Toni gives Cheryl a half smirked smile, an eyebrow raised. Before she can continue Cheryl rolls her eyes and looks back to the ground. Moving a rock with her boot to distract herself. Toni goes on “You are a badass bitch Cheryl. And that has nothing to do with the Blossom name and everything to do with you.”

Cheryl takes a deep sigh and moves to a tree near them to sit down. Once on the ground she smiles at Toni and scoots to the side to make room for her. As Toni plops herself next to the red head she considers.“Do you not want to leave? We can just stay if that is what you are comfortable with.”

A selfish part of her wants to make her be spontaneous and leave with her. Because she needs the distraction, and she thinks Cheryl does as well. But if she wants to stay Toni will respect it and understand.

“It’s not that. I want to go.” Cheryl pauses. Her head leaning back against the tree, she turns slightly to look at Toni as her voice goes soft. “I just need a second. Today already feels like it’s been a 100 years and it isn’t even 10:30 yet.”

Toni wants to question her what happened this morning. But she knows it’s not the right time. Instead she offers an idea.

“Want to just walk somewhere? I had a plan to drive us into town but a good walk always helps me when I am stressed.”

Cheryl smiles and nods. “That sounds perfect.”

As they stand up together and walk off school grounds they can hear the bell in the distance. Second period just ended. They look at each other briefly, before both smiling. If they were going to go back now would be the time, but instead they keep walking down the road. For there was an adventure that awaited for the both of them.

 

* * *

 

They had been walking for some time before Cheryl finally broke the silence.

“Do we even know where we are going?”

Woods surrounded both sides of the road. It wasn’t necessarily creepy, but the road was eerily quiet. They were a good mile or so away from Riverdale High at this point and nothing was really close to them beyond some residential neighborhoods.

Toni looks around. Truly contemplating the question. “I guess wherever our hearts desire, Cheryl.” And just like that they came across a trail into the woods. The sign stating it was just another mile to Sweetwater river. Toni stops and nods her head in the direction of the trail. Cheryl gives her a shrug before following her down the path.

Toni panders “Sooooo..”

As they continue to walk Cheryl looks to her puzzled. “Soooooo… what? Spit it out Cha Cha”

Toni laughs “Good to know you still had some name for me today. I was beginning to get worried” She moves a little closer and teasingly bumps Cheryl’s arm. Cheryl is caught off guard by the contact but quickly returns a small shove back.

“Wait what’s your name again? I think I know it… don’t tell me” Cheryl looks like she’s having a genuine struggle in trying to remember Toni’s name. And for a second Toni is almost annoyed. They’ve had two weeks of classes together full of teasing and name calling and this girl never bothered to learn her actual name..

“It’s Tyra right? No it’s Tawni…Yeah that’s it Tawni”

Toni turns about ready to scold the girl when she see’s a smirk on Cheryl’s face.

“Oh so Cheryl Blossom does make jokes. Who would have thought”

Cheryl laughs “Did you actually think I didn’t know your name?”

Toni stops walking and looks at her “I still haven’t technically heard you say it.”

Cheryl turns around and in this instance Toni really notices their height difference. Cheryl is a few inches taller than her, seemingly towering over her in this moment.

“Toni. Toni Topaz” And with that Cheryl turned to continue walking down the trail. In a similar way that Toni loves the way Cheryl's name rolls off her own tongue, she wanted to hear her name over and over escape the girls mouth. Toni shook herself back to reality and quickly ran to catch up with Cheryl. Never knowing this is how her day was going to play out.

 

* * *

 

Upon arriving at Sweetwater river the two girls finally just took some time to sit down and relax.Toni took off her shoes and rolled up her jeans so she could wade in the water. Meanwhile Cheryl walked around looking at the different flowers, admiring their beauty. Cheryl found a pink tulip and decided to pick it, bringing it over to Toni.

“I think I’ve been here a 1000 times and never have I been graced with a pink tulip till now.” Cheryl states, twiddling her fingers around the stem of the flower.

Toni makes her way out of the water and towards Cheryl. “Maybe I’m your good luck charm.” Its small and quick. Stated very light heartedly but a part of Toni wants Cheryl to believe it.

She hands Toni the flower before shyly whispering “Maybe you are.”

Today had been a complete 180 from what Toni had ever experienced with Cheryl Blossom. All of their previous interactions were cold, sarcastic, and rooted in some kind of angst. But today had been the opposite. It had been soft, playful, and vulnerable. It’s as if they were in their own world, and Toni could not get enough of it.

They both moved to a grass field near the river. They laid down next to each other, staring at the sky for some time. Just enjoying the presence of another person without the need for conversation. After about 10 minutes Toni decided to bring conversation to air.

“Do you uhh.. want to talk about it?” Toni asks hesitantly.

Cheryl takes a deep breath. “Talk about what specifically?”

“The bruises..” Toni breathes out with care, as if the words themselves could break her.

Theres a few minutes of silence. Toni figured that meant she wasn’t ready to talk about it and decided to drop it overall. That is, until she hears Cheryl start to cry.

“It’s been years of this.” Cheryl pauses through her tears. “My mother.. My father. They’ve always expected a certain standard of behavior.” Toni doesn’t dare interrupt. Turning on her side giving the girl her full attention. “When you don’t live up to that standard there are consequences. I was never the favorite.” Cheryl turns on her side to face Toni. It’s more intimate than expected.

“My dad killed the favorite Toni. He killed the heir to his estate and then killed himself.” Cheryl begins to break down completely. Trying to continue to speak but its incoherent at this point.

Toni quickly sits up and pulls Cheryl into her arms. Cheryl is crying into Toni’s chest as she wraps a arm around Toni’s backside. Toni is squeezing as close as possible, rubbing circles with her thumb trying to provide as much comfort as she can. Cheryl begins to calm down and her breathing steadies. 

“I just..” Her voice still shaky “If my dad was capable of killing his own son who is to say what my mother is capable of.” Cheryl pulls herself out of Toni’s arms. Sitting up staring into her eyes with a very serious demeanor.

“Toni, every time my mother raises her hand to hit me I wonder is this the day I’ve gone too far… is this the day she..”

Toni cuts her off “No.”

Cheryl looks to her, unaware of how to respond. Not knowing if she’s disclosed too much information or what Toni means.

Toni takes Cheryl’s hand “You will never have to worry about this another day in your life. I won’t let your mother hurt you.”

Cheryl shakes her head “You mean well but..”

“No Cheryl. I mean it. Today was the last day she puts her hands on you without consequence. I meant what I wrote earlier. Anyone who would do that to you doesn’t deserve you. If you need me I am here.” Toni says this with such reassurance and compassion that Cheryl radiates with warmth. Theres no more sadness or fear in her eyes.

Toni stands up, holding out a hand to Cheryl. “Come on. I think we are both hungry. Lets go get some food.”

Cheryl takes Toni hand to help her up and then proceeds to brush off the dirt from her clothes. While Cheryl is distracted Toni picks up the pink tulip from earlier and safely secures it in her bag. She looks up to see Cheryl fixing her hair. Toni thinks to herself how did she ever see this girl with a hard exterior. All she sees now is a tenderness and sensitivity. All she sees is a girl looking for someone to love her and someone she can love back. For small moment..

Toni wishes it could be her.

 

* * *

 

The two girls find themselves at Pop’s Diner where they decided to get lunch. Pop points out to Toni that he wasn’t expecting to see her so soon again. Toni replied with a joke about how she just can’t stay away from food this good. Pop also chose to to ignore how the girls were clearly skipping and brought them their food, with a milkshake on the house.

As Cheryl bites into her salad, Toni begins to laugh. “You are probably the only person I know who comes to Pops and gets a _salad_.”

“Well I’ve been vegetarian for the past two years and besides some fries and a shake, Pop has yet to incorporate any other options or even a vegetarian burger for that matter.” Cheryl says as she waves her fork at Toni before taking another bite of her food.

Toni chokes on the bite of her burger. “You’re vegetarian? I seem to be learning a lot about you today, Blossom.” Toni says with a cheeky smile.

Cheryl raises an eyebrow, “And yet I have learned little to nothing about you Topaz. Other than your acting ability when it comes to fake fainting.” 

“I’ll be expecting the announcement of my Oscar nominations any day now.” Toni states as she holds their milkshake as a faux Oscar.

Cheryl sits back in the booth, putting down her fork. With a more serious tone she continues “I’m serious. Beyond your name and that you are in a gang.. I don’t know anything about you.” Toni doesn’t interrupt, rather waits for her to ask a formal question. In which Cheryl quickly does, “Why did you offer to skip with me today? We didn’t exactly get along before today.”

Toni finishes her bite and takes her napkin to wipe off her face. She fidgets around the booth before coming to a conclusion. “You want my honest answer?”

Cheryl leans forward putting her elbows on the table and clasping her hand together. She gives a gentle nod implying yes.

“My parents died four years ago today.” Theres a pause before Toni continues. “I guess you could say I needed the distraction. And when you came in late today I could tell that maybe you did as well.”

Cheryl reaches out to grab Toni’s hand, giving a soft squeeze. “Toni I’m so sorry.”

Toni’s heart skips a beat, looking into Cheryl’s eyes and seeing genuine concern radiate from her. A part of her wants to break down. Tell Cheryl her whole life story right here and now in Pops diner. They both could bond over how fucked up their childhoods were and are. How funny it is that both of them are so different and yet seem so similar at the same time. Yet, she settles for just holding her hand, taking comfort in the small gesture.

“Tis’ a story for another day Cheryl. Right now, I’m just grateful to be here.. right now with you.” Toni smiles at Cheryl. Both develop a small blush but neither breaks eye contact initially. Toni rubs small circles on Cheryl’s hand that’s still grasping her own. For the first time in what seems like forever, Toni feels content. As she looks at their intertwined fingers she wonders how Cheryl feels right now. Before she can ask they are interrupted by an abrupt entrance into Pops.

Cheryl yanks her hand from Toni’s causing immediate alarm. Toni looks up to see a red headed middle aged woman, who, judging from the look on Cheryl’s face could be no one else besides the infamous matriarch of the Blossom family.

“Shit Toni get down!” Cheryl quickly slides under the table to hide. Pop takes notice of this and directs her mother to the other side of the shop.

“Good afternoon Penelope! Your order is almost ready why don’t you come sit over here, I’ll make you some fries on the house for your wait.” Pop seats her in a both facing away from Toni and Cheryl but Cheryl refuses to get out from under the booth. Toni moves to join her.

Theres not a lot of space, and Toni wonders when the last time they truly cleaned down here but at the moment her concern if focused on Cheryl, who looks like she might throw up from pure stress.

“Hey it’s okay. I saw Pop seat her on the other side facing the wall. We can leave, she won’t notice us if we are quick.” Toni whispers with a reassuring tone. Starting to feel pain in her knees from being hunched under this table.

“Toni what if she already saw me. I was in enough trouble as is this morning.. Oh god I never should have ditched.” Cheryl begins to panic. “Nana Rose and Mumsie are going to have my neck when I get home”

Toni places a hand on Cheryl’s shoulder, “When we get out of here I will give you my number. If they even glance at you in a threatening manner I want you to text me. You can stay with me.” Toni means it, but she realized she probably should have asked Sweet Pea before offering his place.

Cheryl takes a deep sigh and gives a small half smile. “Okay. Whats the plan to escape?”

Toni peaks up from the booth leaving all the cash she has from her wallet to pay for the food, and leave a little something something for Pops covering for them. As she comes back under the table she proposes the plan.

“Well, we can start with my spy music I was humming as we escaped the school. That seemed to help earlier.” Toni laughs at her own joke. It isn’t the first time, and it sure as hell won’t be the last time.

Cheryl rolls her eyes “Okay Atomic Blonde, I think now is the time for a more subtle approach don’t you think?”

Toni shrugs in agreement. “Okay. Here take my beanie and my jacket.”

“Your serpent jacket?”

“Yes my serpent jacket. It doesn’t bite and between that and the beanie I’m guessing your Mom will never suspect that it’s you. Despite the red hair, red lip signature.” Toni argues as she’s taking off her jacket and handing it over to Cheryl.

Cheryl doesn’t contest and puts on Toni’s clothes. The beanie looks cute, but Toni nearly has a stroke at the sight of Cheryl in her own Southside serpent jacket. And this is them under a grimy restaurant booth. She isn’t even sure how she’s going to handle the sight once they are outside and in the clear.

Toni swallows the lump in her throat. “Uhh okay perfect. Lets just make a break for it.”

They both crawl up back to how they were originally sitting. Making sure to double check that Penelope had not moved from her seat. Toni gives Cheryl the ‘good to go’ nod and both head for the door. Trying to act casual as possible but Cheryl practically runs out the door. To Toni’s surprise Penelope doesn’t even bother turning at the abrupt noise of them running out the door. She remains unbothered, stuck in her own world.

They continue to run for a few blocks before both of them stop to catch their breath. Toni bends over, gasping for air and holding her side.

“Damn, I really need to start working out again.” Toni confesses in between heavy breathing.

Cheryl scoffs “Oh please you look great.”

Now Toni really can’t breathe. She brings herself back up to find Cheryl flipping her hair to fix it from Toni’s beanie. She removes Toni’s jacket as well, and Toni would be lying if she said it wasn’t a little disappointing to see her take it off. The girl looked hot in it. And it was even hotter that it was _Toni’s_ jacket.

“Here” Cheryl hands Toni back her clothes. “It was a good plan, Thanks.”

Toni takes her stuff and gives a reassuring nod before putting it back on.

Cheryl continues, “As fun as this has been I think we should head back. The Vixens will be waiting for me. They can’t function without my guidance.” Theres a little bite and confidence in her tone, one that Toni recognizes as Cheryl’s normal demeanor.

“Okay, as you wish.” Toni says as she bows and points in the direction of Riverdale High.

Cheryl laughs “Shut up, lets just go.”

And like that they were back on the road this adventure started on.

 

* * *

 

Once they arrived back at school, not much was said. They exchanged numbers and went their separate ways. Toni felt a little weird about the informal goodbye, purely based on how vulnerable the two of them had just been all day. But she didn’t question it. She merely got on her bike and headed home to Sweet Pea’s where she found her two best friends concerned waiting for her in the living room. As she walked in she was greeted with glares.

Fangs starts “And where have you been all day?” Before Toni can respond Sweet Pea interjects.

“Yeah T what the hell? You don’t respond to any of our texts or calls. Fangs told me you passed out in class today.”

Toni begins to apologize “Shit sorry guys..”

“Yeah Toni I saw you laying on the ground being taken away by Cheryl Blossom and by the time I could come visit you in the nurses office they said you never made it there!” Fangs tones is harsh yet concerned.

Sweet Pea elaborates “We almost drove to the hospital T. We assumed the worst.”

Toni takes off her shoes and jacket and moves to the recliner next to the couch facing the boys. “I’m sorry. I really am, I should have texted you guys to let you know what I was doing. Especially after Fangs witnessed my fake fainting spell.”

In unison the two boys questioned “ _Fake_ fainting?”

Toni leans forward with a quirky smile. “It’s a long story. Lets just say I needed a distraction today and so did Cheryl Blossom. I found a way to get us out of class so we could ditch the rest of the day.”

Fangs in disbelief “Wait holdup”

Sweet Pea continues for him “You.. and Blossom ditched school.. together?”

“Did we take something? We must of taken something theres no way.” Fangs states.

“Totally. We all took something. Or better yet Toni did, passed out, then fantasized about a day with Cheryl Blossom while being abandoned in the bathroom or something.”

Toni butts in “Okay guys thats enou..”

Fangs now laughing along with Sweet Pea “That’s totally what happened. God and to think we were even concerned. Toni lay off the drugs won’t you?”

Toni rolls her eyes “I’m serious you guys. We ditched together, went to Sweetwater river, and then pops before coming back to school. It was nice actually.” Toni says as she reverts her eyes to the ground and smiles.

Sweet Pea and Fangs exchange glances before Sweet moves closer to Toni placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

“You already got it bad, don’t you Tiny?”

Toni wants to argue but instead she spends the next hour describing the day in detail of where they went and what they did. How she felt.. She left out the details of Cheryl’s confession about her family life because that’s not her story to tell. But she said the two exchanged vulnerable information and the guys didn’t pester for more.

Fangs also chimed in and talked about his crush on the Northside boy Kevin. About how he’s been helping him with his algebra and how they have been bonding over their interests in musical theatre.

Sweet Pea interjects after some time “Did I miss the memo? Am I suppose to go find some Northside girl to fall in love with as well?” Both Fangs and Toni cut him off.

Toni first “Nobody said anything about falling in love now.”

Fangs in agreement, “Yeah Sweet. He may be cute but I’m not rushing into anything.”

Sweet Pea takes a sip of his drink smiling at the both of them. “Keep telling yourselves that.”

And at that moment Toni gets a text from her new contact number, Cheryl Blossom.

_Hello T.T._

_I just wanted to say thanks for today. No one has ever done anything like that for me before. So, sorry if my reactions were cold or harsh. I don’t really know how to respond to people actually caring about my life. But you’ll be pleased to hear Mumsie didn’t seem to notice us at Pops or the fact that I skipped._

Toni is looking at the text message just smiling. Even though they exchanged numbers she never actually expected Cheryl to text her. In fact she expected everything to go back to normal tomorrow, acting as if today never happened. As she goes to reply another text pops up.

_I just.. I’m really hoping we can be friends. Today meant something to me._

And with that Toni’s heart melts, and she hates to think theres some truth to what Sweet said just a few moments ago. She smiles to herself as she replies.

_It did for me as well. Get some rest Cher, today has been a long day. Tomorrow we can negotiate the contract of our newfound friendship (;_

Toni looks up for a second looking at the boys who are seemingly lost in their own conversation. She looks back to the text before sending it, thinking to herself..

Friendship. _I can work with that._


	2. Chapter 2

On an early fall morning, Cheryl is pulling her hair back into a slick bun as she puts on her Vixen uniform. Her window is slightly cracked as the sun peaks through the woods surrounding Thistlehouse. Soft birds chirping in the distance. She sits down at her desk, taking a sip of her green tea before touching up her nail polish. Signature red of course.

It is a Saturday in late October. The football team has a game three hours south of Riverdale. Both the Vixens and the team have to share a bus, to Cheryl’s dismay. She has already mentally prepared herself for the stench she’ll be stuck riding back with on the bus. As she finishes up her last nail her phone begins to ring.

Cheryl picks up “Cousin Betty? Has Veronica picked you up yet? Are you guys almost here?” As the leader of the River Vixens, Cheryl hated to be late because it sets a bad example. In fact she hated to be late in general regardless of what the occasion was.

Betty muffles through the phone, clearly there is some rushing occurring in the back ground as Cheryl hears a door slam through the phone. “She just got here Cheryl, we are on our way!”

Cheryl huffs “I swear if you two simpletons make us miss the bus..”

Veronica cuts Cheryl off, yelling into the phone from across the car. “Then we miss the bus and Andre has to drive us instead. Sounds tragic right Cher?”

Cheryl smirks at Veronica’s machiavellian tone, ignoring her inner conscience about tardiness. She matches Veronica’s disposition, “Absolutely tragic.” Cheryl moves to her bag, throwing a change of clothes into it with her free hand. “Just be here soon so we aren’t too far behind them, alright you two?”

Both girls on the other side of the phone agree and say their goodbyes. “See you soon Cher.”

“Wait Cheryl can you make me a peppermint…” Veronica trying to interject before Betty hung up.

Cheryl rolls her eyes as she sets down her phone to go to the kitchen and make what she assumes Veronica is referring to, a peppermint tea. Cheryl may not be the best of friends with Veronica Lodge, but she knows she never drinks flavored coffee. She only drinks espresso or tea. As she waits for the kettle to heat up she goes back upstairs to grab her phone where she sees a new text message.

 

**_T.T._ **

_Good luck at the game today. Sit in the front of the bus. In my experience you avoid most of the sweat and gym sock smell that way._ _xoxo_

 

Cheryl perks up at the message. Her and Toni have been casually texting for about a month now. Or since their ditch day to be more exact. They haven’t had a lot of opportunities to hang out since then, because Cheryl is busy with the River Vixens and as Cheryl has come to learn, Toni works almost full time at the Whyte Wyrm on the southside. Cheryl meanders her way back down to the kitchen with a devious smirk as she types her reply.

 

**_Cheryl Bombshell_ **

_Since when are you up before 11 am on a Saturday? Has christ himself risen? It must be the end of the world._

 

Not even two seconds after sending it she sees the three little dots showing Toni is typing. She likes that they don’t do the whole ‘wait to reply, don’t seem so eager,’ bullshit. She could talk to her all day and never have a problem with it.

 

**_T.T._ **

_Please if it was the end of the world I’d park my ass back into bed so quick. If I am going to die let me die comfortably at least._

 

Before Cheryl can reply another message popped up.

 

**_T.T._**

_I just knew you were going to be up so I thought I’d get up and text you (: Plus I have plans today so I was forced to be up this early if I am being honest._

 

Curiosity peaks for Cheryl.

 

**_Cheryl Bombshell_ **

_An early shift at the Wyrm? I didn’t know bars opened so early._

 

**_T.T._ **

_They don’t. And I actually got my shift covered today._

**_Cheryl Bombshell_ **

_So are you going to tell me what you are up to today, or are you going to maintain this mysteriously ambiguous tone of yours?_

 

**_T.T._ **

_Mystery keeps people guessing bombshell!(; I can’t have you getting bored with me. But hey I have to get going. Text me when you guys get there?_

 

Cheryl allows herself be a little disappointed. She was hoping they could text for the whole trip there.

 

**_Cheryl Bombshell_ **

_Of course! Will do, T.T._

_Ps. I could never get bored of you. Have fun with whatever mystery activity you are up to today. If gang related.. be safe._ _xoxo_

 

As Cheryl sets her phone down on the counter the kettle begins to steam. She gets out the peppermint tea with the hot water and puts it into a red travel mug for Veronica. She goes back upstairs to grab her stuff as she waits out front for the girls to arrive. Leaning on the front door, listening to the birds still softly chirping in the crisp morning air.

This small moment of bliss is abruptly interrupted with Cheryl falling backwards, after her mother opened the front door.

“Cheryl don’t be so clumsy. And what in heavens are you doing out here so early?” Penelope interrogates.

Cheryl stands up, regaining her composure as she responds in a haste tone “I told you mother. The Vixens are traveling with the football team to Seaside today.”

Penelope scoffs “Seaside? I’m sure you didn’t inform me of this because I never would have approved of you going so far with all those miscreants.”

“And by miscreants you mean my classmates?” She says in a mocking demeanor.

Penelope grabs Cheryl’s wrist “I don’t appreciate that tone of yours. You will be back by sundown or there will be consequences. Understand?”

Cheryl tries to shake her wrist from her mothers grip but she isn’t budging. As a car approaches down the driveway Penelope let's go and Cheryl nods showing she heard her mothers request.

As she approaches the car Penelope waves to the other two girls before reentering Thistlehouse. Cheryl gets into the car and hands Veronica her tea.

Veronica hums in delight with her first sip. “hmmm you are a life saver.”

Betty looks to Thistlehouse before asking “What was your mom doing up so early? She never has been one to send you off to a game before.”

Cheryl shrugs and leans against the inside of the car door as Andre begins to drive away. Looking to her mother’s window where she sees her peering out. “She’s just trying to regulate my life as usual. Nothing knew.”

Betty and Veronica go off into meaningless conversations about Jughead and Archie as Cheryl stares out the window for some time. She looks to her wrist as she pulls up the sleeves of her river vixen uniform. Bruises already forming where her mother grasped her earlier. She sighs, pulling out her phone to type a text.

 

**_Cheryl Bombshell_ **

_T.T. can you come to the game today. I really need you.._

 

Cheryl sits there for a long while, staring at the text. Veronica notices.

“Who are you texting Cheryl? You look deep in thought.”

Cheryl quickly erases what she has written.

“I was just going to text Josie that we were driving separately but I’m sure she’s already caught on.”

Betty and Veronica nod. Never second guessing the validity of what Cheryl just said. Cheryl sighs and leans back against the window. Allowing herself to fall asleep for the rest of the drive.

 

* * *

Betty tenderly wakes Cheryl as they arrive to Seaside. Cheryl typically gets carsick when she isn’t driving herself so she is grateful that she slept for the entirety of the trip. As she stretches she exhales “What did I miss? I didn’t expect to sleep most of the way.”

Veronica responding with a yawn as well “It’s okay we fell asleep shortly after you. Andre woke us up about 10 minutes ago letting us know we were near. But you were so sound asleep we thought we’d let you get a little more rest.”

Cheryl gives a soft smile, still a little groggy. As they arrive to Seaside Highschool Cheryl’s HBIC mode turns on.

She asserts herself “Chances are the boys are going to get their asses handed to them today. So lets give a good show to make up for it.” Veronica and Betty don’t contest.

The river vixens are a hybrid of a dance/cheer squad. They never go out for competitions but if they did the whole region would be sweating bullets. They were good, so good in fact most people came to sporting events to watch the vixens and not the actual team playing. With Josie on the squad a new element of performance was added that no other school could compete with. Cheryl liked this. She liked being the best.

As they walk into the school she sees the other vixens and bulldogs from the bus waiting on the field. They were a mere minutes behind but the disdain on Josie’s face says it all. Cheryl drops her bag off at the bench as she approaches the squad.

Josie complains “That was the worst bus ride of my life. Reggie would not leave me alone. Next time you guys ‘happen’ to be late would you let me know.”

Veronica, Betty, and Cheryl lend a sympathetic nod. Knowing how obnoxious it can be to ride with all the boys at once. They feed off of each others testosterone and egos. The whole trip might as well been a pissing contest.

As the vixens go through their routine Cheryl is happily surprised to see that it is near perfect. She makes them go through it just a few times and then allows them some free time. The vixens recognizing this as a rare occurrence and take advantage of it. Most of the time Cheryl makes them practice their routines till the last second before the game starts.

It is about 10 minutes before they need to get into position for the game. Both teams finishing up their warmups on the field. Cheryl looks to the stands to get a good assessment of the crowd when she sees a familiar face. It’s _Toni_.

Her breath catches for a second. What is she doing here? Cheryl then realizes she forgot to text her that she arrived in the first place. Toni is sitting in the middle of the stands with Kevin, and who Cheryl now knows as Fangs. She has a camera hanging around her neck. Toni notices that Cheryl is looking to her and gives her a quick wave. At which Cheryl tries to mouth ‘what are you doing here’ but they are too far away to tell.

Cheryl quickly runs to her phone before the game starts to text Toni.

 

**_Cheryl Bombshell_ **

_So these were the plans you had for today? Why didn’t you tell me??_

 

Cheryl sends her text, trying to hide the relief and excitement that she holds within herself that Toni came to the away game. They make eye contact as Toni receives the text. As far as they are away from each other, Cheryl can still see the smile on Toni’s face.

 

**_T.T._ **

_Where’s the fun in that? I wanted it to be a surprise. (:_

 

Cheryl wants to reply but the game is starting so her duty as a river vixen calls. She looks up to which Toni gives her a a quick wave off as she heads back to her post.

Throughout the entire game this is probably the best Cheryl and the Vixens have ever performed. Getting the crowd hyped, which is no easy task on a early Saturday afternoon. Even their half time performance was perfect. If Cheryl cared about football she may even be excited that the boys were winning, but she was more fixated on her friend in the stands. Toni seemed to be taking a lot of pictures. Cheryl wasn’t sure why.

The game came to an end, Riverdale beating Seaside 28 to 24.

As the rest of the Vixens and Bulldogs celebrated the victory, Cheryl made her way to the fence outlining the field where Toni waited for her.

As Cheryl arrives Toni remarks flirtatiously “I should come to more games. I wasn’t aware how good you..” She pauses, quickly backtracking “and everyone else looks in the vixen uniform.”

Both Cheryl and Toni leaning on the fence from opposite sides gazing at each other.

Cheryl smiles confessing “I’m really glad you came today.”

Toni smiles back “Yeah?”

Cheryl nods “What's with the camera though?”

Toni looks around, clearly with a playful tone. “Want to know a secret?”

“Get on with it Topaz” Cheryl teases.

“I joined yearbook as a photographer so I can come to all the games.”

“Why would you do that? You don’t even like sports.” Cheryl contests, genuinely confused by what her friend just confided.

Toni fiddles with her camera before taking a candid of Cheryl. “Yeah but.. It means I get to hangout with you more. Or at least see you outside of English class.” Toni looks down to the picture she just took. She smiles before she shows Cheryl the picture.

“Beautiful”

Cheryl blushes, pushing the camera aside. “Shut up. I’m sweaty and gross from the game. Nothing about that picture is beautiful.”

Toni brings down her camera before leaning back on the fence. She gives Cheryl a half smile, responding “You really don’t see it do you?”

Puzzled, Cheryl replies “See what, exactly?”

The two girls are quickly joined by the whole scooby gang of kids, consisting of Fangs, Kevin, Betty, Veronica, and Archie. As they close in it becomes very apparent to Cheryl that she isn’t going to get clarification of what Toni meant any time soon. But she doesn’t stay annoyed for long. The sheer happiness exuding from her group of friends is contagious.

Veronica kisses Archie’s cheek, followed by wiping off the residue of her lipstick. Leaning into her boyfriend, she addresses the group.

“So Archiekins and I have been talking, and we’ve decided its a must that we all get together.”

Kevin interrupts “V I hate to break it to you but we are together literally right now.”

“Har har sweet Kevin. But I mean a proper weekend get away, to the very exclusive, _very charming_ Lodge lake estate.”

Betty practically jumps with excitement, bringing her hands together close to her chest. “V that’s a great idea!! Will your dad go for it?”

Kevin matching Betty’s enthusiasm. “A few days far away from everything that is tragic as Riverdale? Count me in!”

Cheryl notices that Fangs and Toni are exchanging glances, unaware if this invitation is extended to them as well. Cheryl shifts her weight on the fence so she’s closer to Toni, leaning into her she whispers. “If you think there's any way I’m going to this without you, you are greatly mistaken.”

Toni’s backside is on the fence as her and Cheryl face the group.Toni leans into Cheryl, ever so slightly before turning her head to face her. An eyebrow raised, a pursed smile, she even bites her lip as she looks to Cheryl’s.. this look is almost, _seductive._ It leaves Cheryl feeling awfully peculiar to which she can’t explain. Since they met Cheryl has noticed Toni tends to be a flirt but this look feels different.. it makes Cheryl _feel_ different. Cheryl backs herself out of Toni’s proximity, bringing attention back to the topic at hand.

“Veronica clarify for serpent and serpentina over here that they are invited. I think they need to hear you say it or otherwise they won’t believe it.” Cheryl all but demands. Toni and Fangs look to Cheryl first wide eyed and a little red cheeked, before turning to Veronica shyly waiting for her response.

Veronica not even hesitating. “Yes oh my god of course you guys are invited! Bring your really tall friend as well. I think his name is Sweet Pea? Anyways have him tag along.” Veronica pauses before giving a small huff, wrapping her arms around Archie. “You guys really think I’d just make plans for everyone else in front of you and not invite you guys?”

Before Toni or Fangs can respond Cheryl is quick to interject.

“Oh please. Shall I bring up the “couples only vacay” incident of last spring?” Its more playful than confrontational.

Betty gives off a small chuckle before Veronica untangles herself from Archie, moving towards Cheryl by the fence, grabbing her hand. “I’ve said it once and I’ll say it over and over. I’m sorry about that one. It was our bad Cher.” Veronica gives Cheryl’s hand a light squeeze before looking to the group.

“So are we all in?”

The group all nod in unison to Veronica's delight.

“Bless! Now don’t you worry your pretty little heads, I will do the activity planning and grocery shopping. Daddy will have it all covered. So next weekend it is!”

The group quickly diverges and make their way back towards the bus. Kevin, Betty, and Fangs all walking back together already debating the shenanigans and misbehaving for next weeks endeavor. Meanwhile Veronica and Archie take a not so subtle detour under the bleachers, leaving Cheryl and Toni by themselves once more.

Toni quips “So the Lodge lake estate huh? Is this black tie formal? Do I need to refresh myself on place settings?”

Before Cheryl replies she moves to the other side of the fence with her bag so her and Toni can walk to the parking lot together. Their pace slow, not so eager to leave just yet.

“Quite the opposite.” Cheryl confesses “We’ve had a weekend get away before. It consisted of a lot of drinking and stupid decisions.” Cheryl’s words seem loaded. Like there is more to that story than she’s willing to reveal right now.

Toni peaks with curiosity. “You have me intrigued.” But when Cheryl doesn’t respond, Toni decides to change the subject, to which Cheryl is grateful for.

“You guys did really well today.” Toni softly confides. “Way more interesting to watch than the actual game was” she says with a small laugh.

They are closing in on the bus and Andre’s town car. Instead of offering a sheepish thank you to Toni’s compliment Cheryl decides on an alternative option.

She pulls Toni into her arms, wrapping herself around the petite girl. Toni’s head burying itself in into Cheryl’s shoulder and neck. If Cheryl was being honest, she is touch deprived. She craves to be held, and to hold someone. And because of that, in this moment she feels truly happy, pulling Toni in a little tighter as she turns her face into the side of Toni’s head. They stand like this for some time, no words being said. Cheryl takes in Toni’s smell, which consists of vanilla and lavender. It's intoxicating.

As they separate, both maintain a smile on their faces.

They are soon accompanied by Fangs and Kevin.

“Come on T. You may have gotten your shift covered at the Wyrm but some of us aren’t so lucky.” Fangs says sarcastically. “We got to go.”

Kevin chiming in “Yeah if we leave right now we can just beat traffic.”

Toni nods before turning back to Cheryl. “Talk to you later, bombshell?”

“Definitely.”

And like that they go their separate ways. Toni leaves with Fangs and Kevin in Kevin’s truck andCheryl makes her way to Andre’s car where Veronica is waiting for her with a coy look on her face. Cheryl puts her bag in the trunk and then gets inside.

“You and Toni are awfully chummy all of a sudden.” Veronica implies with a questioning tone.

Cheryl, trying to ignore her, rebuttals “it’s called friendship Veronica.”

“Well you aren’t like that with Betty or me. I think we are friends aren’t we?”

Cheryl impatiently replies “What are you getting at Veronica?”

Veronica’s tone becomes soft, “I’m just saying… it's clear you have a connection. And i’m here if you ever want to talk about it.”

Cheryl looks at Veronica confused. She’s not going to deny that her and Toni have a connection but isn’t that just all friendships? Although Veronica did have a point, she isn’t like that with Betty or her but that group dynamic has always been complicated. Cheryl thinks back to the feeling she got when they were talking about the party… the look Toni gave her. Is something going on?

Before she can ask Veronica anything Betty jumps into the car forcing Cheryl to sit in the middle.

“Sorry for making you guys wait. We can leave now Andre, thanks!” Betty states.

Veronica and Cheryl exchange a loaded glance before the conversation turned light again. Betty and Veronica excitedly plan the activities for next weekend. But Cheryl is left to her own thoughts, all of them involving Toni Topaz.. and she’s never been as confused as in this moment.

 

* * *

Nearly a week later and Cheryl is miserable. Her confused feelings has resulted in her all but completely cutting off Toni. Not that Toni hasn’t tried to reach out. Dozens of texts have been received with no response. Cheryl wants to reply, more than anything, but she’s scared of what she’s feeling.

It’s a Friday morning just after first period. And Cheryl is dreading going to English, because there, she can’t avoid Toni. She’s been glad Toni hasn’t called her out on her weird behavior all week but she can sense the tension. Toni is frustrated and isn’t one to mince words. Cheryl sheepishly makes her way into the classroom where she finds Toni already waiting for her. She sets her books aside and sits down without saying a word.

Toni sighs “Okay Cheryl, are we going to talk about why you’ve been avoiding me all week?”

Cheryl tries to play dumb in order to avoid the confrontation “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve just been busy this week.”

Toni leans back in her chair. “Cher..” The way Toni says it is half annoyed _half concerned_. She rolls her eyes waiting for Cheryl to own up to something. Cheryl doesn’t know how to own up to something she doesn’t even understand.

“Do you not want me to come tonight? Or this weekend overall..” Toni pauses before continuing “I get it. They are your friends not mine and..”

Cheryl interjects “No that’s not it at all!”

Toni pleads “Then what is it? Please.. I hate thinking I did something.” Cheryl sees genuine pain in Toni’s eyes. She’s clearly been hurt by Cheryl’s avoidance of her.

“Okay kids open up your book to page 343 where…” Mrs. Anderson orders, starting the class.

Cheryl grabs Toni’s hand attempting to comfort her even though she knows she’s the one causing her pain.. She whispers “Toni please come this weekend. Maybe I’ll explain then but please don’t think this is about anything you’ve done.”

Toni’s body language remains guarded but her eyes tell a different story. She gives a half hearted smile before nodding. Cheryl’s breath catches. She doesn’t know how she’ll explain this by tonight or even tomorrow for that matter. But she knows can’t keep shutting Toni out. She opens her notebook and starts to take notes, glad for the small distraction but it doesn’t take away from the feeling of Toni’s eyes on her.

 

* * *

A couple hours after the final bell of school Cheryl finds herself at Veronica’s, waiting to leave for the lake cabin. Her stomach in knots, honestly she feels like she might throw up. Slowly sipping on some water she lays back on Veronica’s bed, where V peers out of the closet as she finishes packing.

“You okay? You don’t look so well.”

Cheryl sighs “Thanks, everyone loves to hear that. I’m fine V.”

Veronica moves to set her clothes next to her multiple suitcases before she sits on the bed next to Cheryl.

“Come on Cheryl, what’s going on, talk to me. You’ve been off all week.” Veronica pleads with a sincere concern.

Cheryl rolls to her side to face Veronica fighting her own need to be honest and her desire to keep her feelings to herself. She looks to Veronica before closing her eyes.

“I’m fine V drop it.” The response is cold, and Veronica catches on quickly that Cheryl doesn’t want to talk about it and quickly returns to her packing. Yet Cheryl does want to talk it about it. She wants Veronica to push, to force her to say what she’s feeling. That maybe there was truth to what Veronica said after the game. That Toni and Cheryl have a connection she doesn’t share with anyone else… and maybe that means something.

Cheryl gets out of Veronica’s bed and moves to grab her stuff from the room. “I’ll be waiting in the car. Try not to take so long.”

Veronica rolls her eyes. “Fine, just go.”

Cheryl pauses at the door waiting for Veronica to turn to her, but she never does. She just continues to fold her clothes into the suitcases on the floor. Cheryl lets out a small sigh and tries to hide her disappointment as she walks out of the Pembrooke.

 

* * *

 

 

The car ride out to the Lodge estate is well… awkward. Cheryl drowned herself in her music, nearly draining the rest of her phone battery. Meanwhile Veronica sat upfront with Andre, reading Anna Karenina the entirety of the drive up. Neither girl saying a word to each other until arriving.

Veronica closes her book as they drive up the long driveway where the lake peers out to their left and the cabin just making itself visible now in the distant hillside. She sighs “It’s good to be back”

With disdain Cheryl scoffs “Is it really though..”

To which Veronica turns around in her seat to look back to Cheryl who is leaning on the window, ear buds still in. As Veronica removes her reading glasses she questions “What is your deal seriously? You didn’t have to come if you didn’t want to. I practically begged my parents to convince your mom to let you come.”

Cheryl won’t make eye contact. “Nothing is _‘my deal'_ okay Veronica?”

“Is this about the last time we all came up because I think..”

Cheryl sits up instantly, ripping out her head phones as she bites “This has nothing to do with that. I said drop it earlier Veronica, and I’m saying drop it now.”

Veronica cowers down back into her seat. Once they are officially parked Andre begins to take in their bags for them. The two girls just standing outside the cabin in silence. Veronica looks to the ground somewhat defeated before she offers “You can take one of the queen bedrooms to yourself. I’ll leave you one of daddy’s special occasion vodka bottles alright?”

Cheryl turns to face Veronica but Veronica won’t meet her eyes.

“Clearly you don’t want my help but I’ll give you what I can to help you sulk to yourself.” Veronica pauses and looks to Cheryl’s feet before continuing “I am worried about you.” And with that Veronica leaves Cheryl, who just watches Veronica walk into the cabin.

Cheryl takes a deep breath, closing her eyes. She understands that Veronica is trying, really she does. But a part of her just doesn’t know how to open up, to say what she’s truly feeling. It’s just easier to push, it always has been and always will be she guesses.

Shortly thereafter Cheryl picks one of the three rooms that has a queen bed in it. The Lodge cabin technically would have 7 rooms but one was converted into a study for Mr. Lodge and another room was converted into a cinema and game room. The other two rooms consisted of three twin beds.

As Cheryl looks out her window she see’s everyone else arrive in two different cars. Archie, Josie, Reggie, and Kevin all squeezed into Kevin’s truck. Cheryl smirks knowing Kevin’s dad, the Sheriff, would not have approved of that safety violation. In the other car, which Cheryl recognizes as Alice Cooper’s sedan, has Betty, Jughead, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni.

_Toni._

As much as Cheryl is currently confused with her feelings she can’t help but smile when she sees the girl stretch after the long car ride. Cheryl trying to sneakily watch the group interact from her window. There’s something about the way Toni carries herself that has always been enthralling to Cheryl. You see, Toni carries herself in a way that intimidates people with her confidence. She isn’t cold like Cheryl to ward off people, rather she knows herself and knows what she wants and isn’t afraid to call bullshit. Toni, however, would probably argue that it’s because she’s in a gang that people fear her but Cheryl would say otherwise. It’s rare to find someone their age so sure of herself already, where your words can’t get to her. She demands respect and Cheryl has admired that since the moment they first interacted.

The group down below is gathering their bags, getting ready to come inside when Toni looks up to the cabin, looking directly at the window where Cheryl is peering out from. Cheryl ducks in a quick panic, leaning against the wall just below it. She closes her eyes and scolds herself ever so quietly for just watching like a stalker. She decides to run downstairs and make it seem as though she was never up there.

As she quickly skirts down the stairs she finds Veronica snacking on a carrot trying to read some recipe in the kitchen. With a furrowed brow she looks to Cheryl who is very visibly flustered.

She takes another bite of her snack as she starts to speak “Okay I don’t know what has you all unnerved buuuuuut..” She pauses as she flips over the recipe and huffs in frustration. “Do you know how to properly sear lamb?”

Cheryl lets out a breathy laugh “Veronica I’m vegetarian.”

Veronicas eyes go wide. “Right! Well I thought I would ask because you never know.”

“You forgot didn’t you.”

Veronica moves in the kitchen grabbing another carrot and her glass of wine before replying “Cheryl of course not. How could I forget that you’ve been vegetarian for what.. two years” she pauses looking up to Cheryl who neither confirms or denies the girls statement. Veronica begins to look through the recently stocked fridge “See I got you some artichokes, and potatoes.. and” Veronica quickly rushes to the other side of the kitchen counter where she grabs the bag of carrots. “And carrots!”

Cheryl rolls her eyes. Veronica trying to convince her that she didn’t forget actually calmed her down a bit from all her anxiety. “V it’s okay really. I’ll make do with what you have, honestly.” She offers Veronica a lighthearted and sincere smile.

To which Veronica relaxes “Okay I really am sorry I was just going off of Pinterest recipes for all my meal planning for the weekend and I didn’t really take into account the whole vegetarian thing.” Cheryl just nods, understanding it’s no small task to meal plan for roughly 12 people for the weekend.

“You look like you are feeling better.” Veronica says with hopeful eyes. Before Cheryl can respond the rest of the group bursts into the cabin suddenly filling the space with as much noise as humanly possible.

Reggie is the first one through the door, throwing a bag across the room as he yells “I call one of the queen rooms!!” As he makes a break for the the stairs Archie jumps on top of him tackling him to the ground.

“Jug, Bets, go grab the last queen room, go!!” Archie screaming out as chaos ensues. Clearly Veronica texted him letting them know there was only one queen left available. Jughead and Betty haphazardly jump over Reggie and Archie with their bags and make their way up the stairs. Reggie trying to grasp at their legs to stop them but can’t seem to catch them.

Josie walks immediately to the kitchen with Kevin, setting down her stuff as well. “I swear to god if this is the energy level for the whole weekend a girl is going to lose her mind.”

“Can we add a boy to that as well?” Kevin groans. “When do we start drinking?”

Cheryl shrugs as Veronica hands Kevin the rest of her wine. “After dinner my sweet Kevin. Get settled in, Cheryl and I are going to make dinner for the rest of you.”

Cheryl looks to Veronica with a hint of annoyance before giving in “Yep Kev. Go have fun while we slave away in the kitchen.”

Kevin and Josie exchange glances before picking up their stuff and going to get one of the remaining rooms. As Cheryl washes her hands and prepares herself to help Veronica cook for the group Toni, Fangs, and Sweet Pea finally enter the cabin.

Veronica all giddy perks up “Ah everyone has arrived yes! Make yourself at home, dinner will be ready in an hour.” To which Cheryl scoffs at and Veronica takes notice. “Okay make that two hours!” The three serpents all smirking at the unspoken banter between the two girls.

Toni makes quick eye contact with Cheryl and offers a small smile. Cheryl returns it before looking down to the recipe pretending to be preoccupied in order to avoid the sudden butterflies in her stomach. 

Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs all meander their way around Archie and Reggie, who are still seamlessly wrestling on the floor. The rooming situations goes Veronica and Archie in one room. Jughead and Betty in the other queen bedroom. Kevin, Josie, and Reggie all together and then Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni all their own room. Cheryl being the only one with a room entirely to herself.

As Cheryl helps Veronica with dinner she’s actually glad to partake in something beyond the craziness that is everyone in the cabin now. You would think it was an episode of the real world or jersey shore with the amount of bickering over beds and closet space. But Cheryl puts all her energy into this dinner. If she can do one thing right this weekend, it will be these damn lamb chops.

 

* * *

 

As they all sit down for dinner, Cheryl and Veronica get the praise they deserve because quite frankly, the food is decadent. All of them engage in jovial banter throughout the entire meal. As dinner comes to an end, half of them are nearly in a food coma as Cheryl stares off into space. That is until she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket.

 

**_T.T._ **

_You said I wouldn’t have to refresh on place settings yet here I was trying to figure out which fork to use this entire time..Also since when do you know how to cook meat “miss I’m vegetarian”? That was probably the best meal I’ve ever had._

 

Cheryl looks up and then down to her left at the other end of the table where she finds Toni smirking, clearly with her phone in her lap, trying to avoid Cheryl’s glances. Cheryl could ignore this text like the rest from the past week but a part of her just doesn’t want to fight anymore.

 

**_Cheryl Bombshell_ **

_I watched our chef cook my entire childhood. I’ve always found the kitchen relaxing. And do you really think any of us noticed that you were using the salad fork to eat your lamb?_

 

**_T.T._ **

_Well clearly you noticed. (;_

 

Cheryl’s cheeks to begin to burn. She had been stealing glances at Toni throughout dinner. She even found it endearing when she used the wrong fork.

 

**_Cheryl Bombshell_ **

_I was just checking to make sure you were comfortable with all of this. I know we aren’t exactly your crowd of people.._

 

After Cheryl presses send she gets anxious thinking that Toni may take this the wrong way. That she was implying she doesn’t belong here, which isn’t what Cheryl means at all.

 

**_T.T._ **

_Whatever you deem as your crowd, I want to be apart of that, Cheryl._

 

Cheryl’s breath catches. She doesn’t dare look up from her phone in fear of locking eyes with Toni and her seeing right through her.

Veronica gets up from the table to and returns almost instantly with a bottle of Patron.

Veronica questions with a mischievous tone. “How about some never have I ever, drinking addition?”

 

* * *

 

 

The group gathered in the living room all scattered on different couches. Veronica lights up the fire place to which Cheryl feels slightly questionable about. Considering there is copious amounts of liquor in each one of their cups, having an open flame seems dicey. However she merely ignores her concerns and moves to sit next to Kevin for the night.

 Veronica in a seductive manner walks in front of the group sipping from her drink with a petite little black straw. She moves to sit on Archie’s lap who gladly lets her do so.

“Never have I ever gotten into a physical fight with someone.” Veronica states, smiling into her kiss with Archie. Once they separate Archie is forced to take a sip of his drink. Followed by all of the serpent members.

Cheryl ponders to the group “Does that one time where I hit Jughead in the cafeteria..” Before she can finish she is interrupted by everyone telling her to drink up. She does… defiantly.

“That wasn’t a real fight but whatever you peasants.”

The game continues as it goes to Veronicas right, where Josie is sitting. “Never have I ever, kissed someone in this room.”

Reggie chimes in, scooting closer and wrapping an arm around Josie. “You know babe we could change that right here and now.” To which Josie shoves him off of her as the group laughs.

Jughead, Betty, Veronica, Archie and Cheryl all take a sip of their drink. Cheryl catches a questioning eye from Toni. Clearly curious to who Cheryl has kissed amongst the group. Cheryl rolls her eyes and returns her attention back to the game where it is now Reggie's turn.

“Alright never have I ever jacked off to the thought of a guy.” Reggie states, mainly trying to get Kevin to drink who hasn’t yet. But it results in all the girls plus Kevin and Fangs having to drink, to Reggie’s surprise.

“Okay okay I could get down with this ladies and gents.” Reggie says cockily as he leans back on the couch. 

Jug interjects “Oh shut up Reg.” As he pulls Betty closer to him. It is her turn now.

“Okay ummmm” Betty pauses, looking nervously around the room trying to scrape the inner depths of her brain for some kind of response. “Never have I ever eaten an entire pizza by myself!” The whole group exchanging questionable looks before Cheryl breaks the silence.

“Dear god cousin Betty, have you no excitement in your life?”

Jughead is quick to defend “Hey our lives are filled with plenty of excitement. Right Betty?” He offers her a quick squeeze as she nuzzles into him more. “Drink up bitches.” The majority of the groups drinks to Betty’s answer.

Jughead begins to contemplate before responding “Never have I ever smoked weed.”

Reggie perks up. “Dude seriously? I have some in my bag if you want to try it.” Jughead shakes his head, not really up for a night of getting stoned with Reggie Mantle.

Sweet Pea leans back on the couch and laughs towards Reggie. “Suddenly I like you? This is groundbreaking.”

Reggie winks at Sweet Pea “My man! Hot box Kevin’s truck?” To which both boys eagerly jump up to go outside. Kevin tries to speak up but isn’t heard by either of them.

“Guys if my dad smells that in my truck!” The door slams behind the two boys. “Wow, they really just took my keys and went for it didn’t they.” He states as he takes a big gulp of his drink, followed by a cringe expression due to the taste. Cheryl slowly lowers his drink away from his face, offering a concerned look. He shrugs her off. 

Fangs softly comes into the conversation. “I guess it’s my turn then? Or do you guys need to drink to Jugheads answer first.” Cheryl notices how Kevin looks to fangs. His eyes are more telling than anything right now. He screams heart eyes.

Veronica responds “Drink up stoner bitches so we can move on.” To which Fangs, Archie, and Toni all drink to. Cheryl raising a brow looking at Toni. Not that she is super surprised but she does wonder how much the girl smokes. Or if it was a one time thing.

After Fangs finishes drinking he confides “Never have I ever been in love.” It takes on a more serious tone. The group is surprised by this but doesn’t try to deflect. Merely Betty, Jughead, Veronica, and Archie all take a sip of their drinks. Cheryl can’t explain it but the fact that Toni hasn’t been in love makes her stomach whirl. She can tell Kevin beside her is experiencing the same type of feeling over Fangs.

Toni moves forward and sits up on the couch. “Okay so never have I ever been outside of the state.”

Cheryl dumbfounded chimes in “Wait are you serious?” To which Toni just shyly nods.

Veronica interrupts the exchange “We are most definitely going on a road trip this summer. We’ll go to the coast or better yet New York!” Veronica can’t even contain her excitement now. She already whispers ideas into Archies ear as the game continues. The whole group had to drink to Toni’s confession.

It was now Kevin’s turn, his legs are crossed and he’s fiddling with his fingers. Contemplating the perfect answer. “Never have I ever kissed a girl.” All the girls look at him surprised.

Veronica chiming in first “Kevin, you are practically gay royalty but never?!”

Josie next “Not even in elementary school?”

To which he responds “Josie we have been best friends since kindergarten. Don’t you think you would have known if I kissed a girl?” She looks up, as if trying to recollect all the memories from their years of friendships. She then turns to him and gives him a telling smile, insinuating he was right.

Cheryl turns to Kevin who is sitting beside her still. “Do you want to kiss a girl?” She questions.

He genuinely considers it. “I mean I am curious to see how it differs from men, you know?”

Cheryl gently places a hand on his cheek. He understands what’s about to happen and closes his eyes. Cheryl leans in a gives him the softest peck on the lips. It barely constituting an actual kiss.

“There you go Kevin. A little taste of cherry for you.” His cheeks blush. He wipes off the small amount of red lipstick residue.

“Wait did no one drink to my answer.” He questions. The remaining guys drink, but also Betty, Veronica, and Toni, do as well. This catches Josie’s attention.

“Okay wait hold on. When has Betty kissed a girl? Veronica, it’s not that surprising to be honest.” Josie replies.

Cheryl responds with a hint of annoyance “Before you joined the vixens, at the auditions to get attention these two had a little mini make out sesh.” Josie rolls her eyes and laughs. Archie and Jughead sharing surprised looks as Betty and Veronica make kissy lips to each other. 

“That totally makes sense now.” She continues to laugh before turning to Toni. “What about you Toni? What's your girl on girl experience?”

Toni lays back into the couch, briefly exchanging glances with Fangs before saying “Well I’m bisexual. Kissing girls isn’t really a homage or a way to get on the river vixens for me.” Toni teases, poking fun at the other girls who take it lightheartedly.

Cheryl looks at Toni. Like _really_ looks at Toni because now things kind of makes sense. Maybe there are actual feelings involved. Cheryl has questioned her sexuality in the past but never to this extent. It’s like every word Toni breaths makes her heart beat a little faster. Every time she smiles her heart grows a little fonder. And every time Cheryl holds her, well, that she just can’t explain. It’s a feeling that she’s never had before. The conversation had carried on but Cheryl was too busy zoning out at Toni. She didn’t even realize until Veronica grabbed her attention.

“Cheryl!”

Cheryl shakes herself back in to reality “yes, what Veronica?”

“It’s your turn”

Cheryl takes a deep breath, trying to think of an answer that isn’t lame but also isn’t too telling.“Never have I ever been black out drunk.”

The front door of the cabin slams open. A very stoned Reggie and Sweet Pea return.

Reggie scoffing, he hears Cheryl’s answer and slops back onto the couch. Throwing a tennis ball in the air and catching it as he argues “I don’t know about that Blossom. Remember the last time we were here? I’d say you were pretty blacked then.” He finishes with a laugh till Josie elbows his side.

Cheryl feels a lump in her throat and her chest tighten. Suddenly the room feels small and lacking oxygen. Her vision is getting tunneled when she stands up.

“I need some air” As Cheryl makes her way outside to the porch she hears the group ragging on Reggie. She doesn’t want to hear it though. She doesn’t want to hear anything. Once outside she sits on a swinging chair, just trying to catch her breath. She hears a door open behind her.

“Please just leave me alone” Cheryl pleads as her voice breaks.A small body sits next to her.

“It’s just me okay?” Toni states before continuing “If you want me to go I will.” Cheryl doesn’t look up to meet her eyes. Rather she just starts to cry, leaning into her friend for comfort.

Toni wraps her arms around Cheryl, letting her cry into her chest. She rubs her back softly. Only after a few minutes she finally speaks.

“I am here. It’s okay. You are safe.” She squeezes a little tighter with the exhale of the words.

Cheryl takes a deep breath, finally gaining composure and separates herself from Toni. She sits back in her seat just staring out at the stars.

She confides with tears still dripping down her face “I love this time of night. The stars are all out. There’s no noise except for the true sounds of nature.” Soon after she says this they hear a loud Reggie laughing from the living room.

“Well normally there is no noise.” Cheryl and Toni both laugh.

Toni scoots a little closer, also looking up to the stars. “I’ve always loved the stars but I hate the dark. I feel like it holds so much we can’t see.” She pauses, and swallows hard. “It scares me.”

Cheryl smiles to herself as her heart warms with the sentiment. She looks slightly to her right to Toni when she jokes “Toni Topaz. The gang member from the Southside is afraid of the dark?”

Toni quickly shifts her position to face Cheryl, becoming very defensive. “You are telling me that that black void of nothing out there doesn’t freak you out?” She waits for a response from Cheryl but all she gets is a deepening smile. “Anything could be out there! We just can’t see it!" 

Cheryl bursts out into laughter but her words hold a more serious tone. “The world is scary Toni. In fact the most dangerous people show themselves in broad daylight and you would never know.”

The conversations holds for a small moment, Toni taking in Cheryl’s words. 

“Cher talk to me. What’s going on? What happened the last time you were here?”

Cheryl takes a deep breath. So deep she can feel the pain in her chest from it. A part of her wants to ignore or negate what truly happened. Because maybe she misremembered. Everyone else seems to have a different understanding of what went down that night anyways.. But Toni looks to her with her big brown eyes and Cheryl just breaks down once more.

“I wasn’t black out drunk Toni I swear.” She confides. Toni grabs her hand.

“I believe you, okay? What happened?” Toni says very softly.

“Veronica had us all here a couple months ago. The same group minus you and your friends. But there was this guy.. Nick.” Cheryl looks up to see only concerned and compassionate eyes from Toni. It makes her feel safe so she continues. “We were connecting I guess but I had only had one maybe two drinks. He brought me another and suddenly I felt so drunk Toni. Not even drunk it was a different feeling.” She confides

Toni remains silent, just letting Cheryl tell her truth. “I remember the group just shrugging me off. Assuming I had drank too much, as Nick took me back to the room claiming he was putting me to bed.” Cheryl swallows hard. “He didn’t put me to bed Toni. He tried to rape me.”

Cheryl can see her confession has Toni’s blood boiling but she merely just holds the girls hand more tightly as she asks “You say tried… You don’t need to continue if aren’t comfortable.. But oh my god Cheryl I swear to god I’ll find this guy and..”

Cheryl cuts her off “Veronica found him and pulled him off. He’s her oldest friend but I remember her slapping him and telling him to leave. She pulled my clothes back on and put a blanket over me and never left my side.”

Toni smiles, paying homage to the game from just before “Never have I ever been more grateful for Veronica Lodge's existence.”

Cheryl lets out a small laugh and grabs her drink “I have to drink to that one for sure.” Smiling as she takes a small sip of the tequila. She begins to calm down as she goes on with the story.

“Yeah she kicked him out and hasn’t talked to him since. But we’ve never fully talked about that night. The next morning she told me what happened and asked what I wanted to do. I knew my family would never go for charging him so I just let it go.” With the last word leaving Cheryl’s lips she feels a sense of relief. She’s never told anyone about this and now it feels like the biggest weight has been lifted off of her shoulders.

Toni looks down to their hands where their fingers are intertwined. She is rubbing soft circles on Cheryl’s hand with her thumb. “Cheryl I am so sorry you had to go through this. Nothing I can say or do will change what happened but I just want you to know I am here, always, no matter what.” She looks up to Cheryl with a sympathetic and loving gaze which quickly turns into a protective one as she declares “And I’ll go find him and kick his ass. Just say the word and I’ll do it.”

Cheryl removes her hand and moves it to place on Toni’s face, gently caressing her cheek as she whispers. “I don’t deserve your friendship or any part of you.”

Toni closes her eyes and smiles to the touch, bringing her hand on top of Cheryl’s on her cheek. “You deserve the world. You just don’t recognize it yet.” Her words are just as soft as her sweet brown eyes in the moonlight.

For a second there is silence, Cheryl looks to Toni’s lips and Toni looks to hers. It’s a moment of vulnerability but Cheryl doesn’t care anymore. She didn’t understand what she was feeling till this moment. She wants to kiss Toni Topaz because she _likes Toni Topaz_. 

Cheryl lean into Toni slowly, just as their lips are about to touch they hear the sliding door open. Both girls separate from each other very quickly but their previous proximity doesn't go without notice.

Veronica moseys her way out onto the porch “Sorry if I am interrupting something. I just thought I’d check in with..”

Cheryl stands up interjecting “No you aren’t interrupting anything I was just going to bed.” She is clearly flustered. She turns to Toni who is still sitting down just as flustered and if not a bit surprised as well.

“I’ll see you guys in the morning. Goodnight” Cheryl states but she wants to say more.. so much more. But the timing isn’t right per usual. She makes her way back into the cabin and up the stairs to her room. To which she flops herself on the bed letting out the biggest sigh.

She likes Toni Topaz, and they almost just kissed.

 

* * *

 

A few hours go by and the noise in the cabin has quieted down. Cheryl assumes everyone has gone to sleep. But she can’t sleep at all. Left to her thoughts about her recent realization. She almost kissed Toni just a few hours ago. The thought of it makes her heart skip a beat as she tosses and turns in the large bed. She decides to pull out her phone.

 

**_Cheryl Bombshell_ **

_Toni.. are you up?_

 

After hitting send she hates herself slightly. Realizing she sounds like every fuck boy ever messaging a girl in the night. But almost instantaneously there is a response.

 

**_T.T._ **

_Yeah I’m still up, the boys are asleep though. Everything okay?_

 

Cheryl now just remembering she’s sharing a room with Fangs and Sweet Pea.

 

**_Cheryl Bombshell_ **

_Can you come to my room?_

 

It seems forward, because well.. it is.

 

**_T.T._ **

_Be there shortly._

_xoxo_

 

Cheryl never expected to get a response let alone Toni actually come to her room. There’s a small panic. She jumps up quickly, putting on some chapstick and a small spritz of perfume before jumping back into the bed. Shortly there after there is a small knock at her door. Cheryl gets up and lets Toni in.

Each exchange a small smile before Toni closes the door behind her, slowly following Cheryl back to the bed. Cheryl can’t help but notice how cute Toni looks right now. Her hair is up in a messy bun, no makeup, just some shorts and a t-shirt. It’s a much more soft look than the normal rugged flannel mesh aesthetic she goes for. But both seem very her. As Cheryl crawls into the sheets and comforter making herself at home, Toni is hesitant. She just sits on the bed initially.

She questions “You okay?”

Cheryl smiles “never better.” Toni relaxes at the statement and gets inside the covers as she lays down beside Cheryl. 

Cheryl turns to lay on her back, looking to the ceiling. There is some time before she confesses “Thank you.. for being here earlier. I’ve never told that to anyone but I feel like I can trust you.”

Toni smiles and turns to her side to face Cheryl. “You can. I meant it when I said I’m here for you, anytime.”

Cheryl turns on her side to face Toni. “You’ve made that clear. But I want you to know I’m here as well. This isn’t a one sided thing. If you need to talk I can be that for you.”

Toni’s tone shifts “Then why were you avoiding me for the past week?”

Cheryl swallows the newfound lump in her throat before confiding “It’s complicated. I never meant to hurt you and I’m sorry if I did..” She pauses. Her voice becomes a little shaky. “I was just confused.”

Toni looks to her perplexed. “Confused about what?”

There’s a moment of silence before Cheryl looks to Toni with full vulnerability. “I was confused about the way I felt about you.”

Toni genuinely shocked replies “Oh, oh okay.”

Cheryl tries to mend any awkward tension “I know that isn’t really clear or an excuse for my actions.. I just” Toni stops her.

“Cheryl, really. It’s fine I get it. You don’t have to say anything or explain yourself.” Toni says with a compassionate smile.

Cheryl relaxes. “Really? Because I could try.” Her voice just as soft as her eyes.

Toni emphasizes “No really, you don’t need to say anything you aren’t comfortable with right now. When and if you want to talk about it we can then.” Toni moves her hand to push back Cheryl’s hair behind her ear, not removing her hand from her face. A few moments go by before Cheryl proposes an idea.

“You know, we could fulfill something from the never have I ever game.” Cheryl says with a venereal tone.

Toni plays along “And what are you referring too?” She states as she gently caresses Cheryl’s cheek with her thumb.

Cheryl moves a little closer, softly whispering “Never have I ever.. kissed a girl.”

Toni’s eyes widen as she gives Cheryl a small smile. Toni moves herself closer to the point that both of their bodies are touching. She is still caressing Cheryl’s face as both their eyes are now closed. Her lips ghost over Cheryl’s and just as their lips are about to touch, Toni opens her eyes pulling herself away.

Cheryl sits up quickly, confused by the girls sudden hesitation. “Is everything okay?”

Toni sits up next to her shaking her head “I don’t want to kiss you.”

And with that Cheryl’s heart might as well broke in two, the rejection already hitting her full force. She feels herself getting choked up as she apologizes “Toni oh my god I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cross that line I just..”

Toni realizing her words could and are being misinterpreted, so she is swift to clarify. “No Cheryl! That’s not what I meant, I didn’t finish. I’m bad with words, god let me back track for a second okay?” Toni places a hand on Cheryl’s before continuing.

“I want to kiss you, just not here. Not where you hold such negative memories.” Toni pleads with sincerity. “Not when you are in this vulnerable state okay?”

Cheryl nods, her heart beat returning to a normal rate. Toni has a way of always calming her down. “Okay yeah I get it.”

Toni scoots a little closer on the bed, quick to catch Cheryl’s eyes. “Are you sure? I just don’t want there to be any chance of me taking advantage of you. I’d never forgive myself.” Toni genuinely confides, shifting her own gaze down to their hands.

Cheryl moves and wraps herself into Toni’s body, forcing them both to lay back down in the bed. She can hear Toni’s heart beat and she thinks it might just be her favorite thing yet. Toni is softly scratching Cheryl’s back as they just lay there in silence for sometime before Toni begins to speak again.

“Cheryl when I kiss you..” She pauses and Cheryl moves her head so she can look at Toni’s face. “You’ll just know when it’s going to happen. Because it’s going to be at a place that is ours and no one else’s. A place that no one can taint.” Toni smiles down at Cheryl. “I want you to have that safe place.”

Cheryl craves nothing more than to close the gap between them here and now at the sentiment in her words. 

Toni lets out a humorous huff taking on a much more playful tone. “Plus it wouldn’t be so bad if your safe place made you think of me time to time.”

Cheryl just smiles and snuggles into Toni as much as she can. There’s that vanilla and lavender smell again so distinct to Toni. Her body is filled with warmth and nervousness. For the first time in her life she thinks maybe this is what the beginning of love feels like.

She wants to say so much right now but her exhaustion has gotten the better of her. Just before she falls asleep she thinks how can this girl be so naive. She doesn’t need to find her a safe place. Her safe place is right her in Toni’s arms.

_Because Toni Topaz is her safe place._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> This is my first official fan fiction so I don't really know if I'm not suppose to reply to comments or how this all works. But I've read your comments and appreciate all the feedback. Y'all are cute and I love it (: I'm currently dealing with Uni finals but after that's over I should be able to update more frequently.   
> Anyways, I'm glad some of you are liking the story (:
> 
> Here's the next chapter.
> 
> <3

Toni wakes up to an early sunrise peering through the cabin window. She is a little disorientated from waking up in probably the most comfortable bed she’s ever laid in. It doesn’t help her confusion that everything that surrounds her is vintage and visibly pricey. A stark difference from what she is use to waking up beside. As she yawns she starts to remember the events of last night. She realizes that there’s this warmth on her backside, and a hand wrapped around waist. Toni smiles to herself laying back into her pillow as she intertwines her fingers with a sleepy Cheryl’s. 

Toni never would have thought that Cheryl Blossom would try to kiss her, let alone try to kiss her _twice_ in one night. Had Veronica not interrupted the first one Toni probably would have let it happen. But it took all of her will power to not kiss her when Cheryl proposed the idea in bed again last night. But she meant what she said, when it happens she wants it to be at a place that is theirs, and theirs only. 

As cozy as Toni is right now, her stomachs non stop growling is clear enough that she should probably get up and make some food. She removes her hand from Cheryl’s and checks the time on her phone. It’s only 7:30 am so she definitely could just go back to sleep.. But then another growl erupts from her stomach and she groans quietly, slowly and gently removing herself from Cheryl’s grasp. 

Toni leaves the room to go to the office down the hall, searching for a pen and paper to write Cheryl a quick note. Toni already almost screwed things up with a miscommunication last night. She doesn’t need Cheryl to think she just up and left her in the middle of the night now too. She finds a small notebook to which she rips out a sheet and goes back to Cheryl’s room, where she finds her sound asleep. Her arm still stretched over where Toni once was.

Toni writes the note.

_Good morning (:_

_No, I did not abandon you in the middle of the night or early this morning. I am merely a teenage girl in need of some sustenance or I will probably die. Come meet me in the kitchen if you get this and I’m not back yet._

_Love, Toni_

_PS,_

_You look really beautiful when you sleep._

Toni takes the note and sets it next to Cheryl’s phone on the nightstand. She kind of feels creepy for admitting she watched her sleep for a bit. But she’s never seen someone look so perfect. Her hair falling flawlessly to her side, showing her peaceful face. Even her silk sleeping romper just seems so Cheryl like. Toni can’t get enough.

Toni sighs as she very quietly closes the door and makes her way back to her original room. She enters not even caring about how loud she may be. The boys could sleep through a tornado probably. She grabs her headphones and a small little bag as she makes her way to the bathroom.

Toni wants to fully take advantage of all that _Lodge estates_ has to offer, which just so happens to include probably the biggest bathroom she’s ever and will ever see in her life. Literally, just one of their bathrooms has two showers, a full Jacuzzi bath tub, two toilets, and three sinks. Luxury aside, Toni takes a shower, brushes her teeth, and does all of her basic morning routine before she finally finds herself in the kitchen.

She looks at all the ingredients in the pantry and fridge then contemplates. It would be stupid to just make one serving of something when everyone will probably be up soon. So Toni decides to make the group a feast. She makes a full pot of coffee, a whole carton worth of scrambled eggs, bacon, waffles, and pancakes. By the time she is done it is nearly 9:30 now and Toni thinks to herself, she’s not going to let all this food go to waste just because everyone wants to sleep in.

Toni runs back up the stairs and into Cheryl’s room. She gently rubs her back as she sits on the bed softly waking her up.

“Cher..”

Cheryl lets out a soft little groan as she moves to her stomach, muffling “five more minutes pleaaaase.”

Toni lets out a small laugh “Cher I made us all breakfast and I have an idea on how to wake everyone else up.”

Cheryl rolls onto her back so she can see Toni, she squints as she looks to her curiously. “What did you have in mind?”

Toni gives her a devilish look before sticking out her hand to help her out of bed.

“Oh you’ll see.”

* * *

 

Cheryl is standing at the top of the stairs, now with a coffee in hand, leaning on the wall watching Toni set up her plan. 

“They might literally kill you.” Cheryl states, with an entertained smile on her face.

Toni grabs two pots readying herself before she responds to Cheryl. “How can they be mad at someone who literally made them all breakfast?” She teases before continuing. “You ready?” She has a way too excited and mischievous look on her face.

Cheryl rolls her eyes and sets her coffee down in her room, returning with her phone to which she pulls out to record. “Ready.”

Toni begins to run down the halls slamming the two pots together singing “I DIDN’T GET NO SLEEP CAUSE OF Y’ALL” now she’s running back towards Cheryl who can barely keep it together “Y’ALL NEVER GET NO SLEEP CAUSE OF ME” this continues for about 30 seconds till everyone comes out of their rooms groggily ready to fight someone. Toni is seemingly unaware, just living her best life as she sings her last line “GET THE FUCK UP.”

Sweet Pea runs to Toni picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She drops her pans but is laughing too hard to even fight Sweet Pea as he starts taking her down the stairs.

Fangs yelling down to them “Toni what the hell it’s not even 10 am since when are you even up this early?”

Kevin chimes in “As much as I love a good meme reference, and trust me I do. This was the absolutely worst way to wake up.. is that bacon I smell?”

The rest of the group perks up to the smell of all the delicious food waiting for them downstairs. They look to Cheryl who is still recording.

“Don’t look at me. I did my part by helping with dinner last night. I’m not everyones personal chef” She says dryly.

The door opens wide as Sweet Pea brings Toni outside and starts to walk down to the lake. The group all exchanging looks before running downstairs to follow.

Toni is no longer laughing but pleading with Sweet Pea “Sweet come on! It’s cold outside don’t throw me in the lake please!” She’s pulling at the back of his shirt trying to free herself from his hold, but he doesn’t budge.

“Should of thought about that before waking me up with a poor ass meme reference, Tiny.” He argues, still sounding half asleep.

“I made us all breakfast!! I just wanted everyone to get up!!” Toni is now desperately squirming as he walks onto the dock.

He pauses at the edge of it, peering out at the lake as the group is yelling in the distance running towards them.

“What happened to a good ol’ wakey wakey eggs and bakey Toni?”

The group now is at the beginning of the dock, Cheryl is still recording but running to Sweet Pea to try and stop him. The rest of the group just came for the entertainment really, not to help.

Just as Cheryl is about to get to the two of them, Toni scoffs.

“Eggs and bakey? What are you five?”

And with that.. Sweet Pea throws her into the lake. The group half erupts in cheers and the other half in ooooooooh’s because Toni basically belly flopped right into the freezing water. Toni’s whole body is in shock from the cold as she brings herself out, catching her breath. She swims back to the dock where a sympathetic, but laughing Cheryl waits for her.

Toni spits out some lake water as she climbs back onto the dock. “Oh so you think this was all funny, do you?” She teases.

“I mean I did tell you they might kill you.” Cheryl offers with a classic ‘I told you so’ look.

Toni shrugs “It could have gone worse honestly.” She then turns to the rest of the group and yells to them. “Go eat the food I made for you ungrateful brats before it gets cold!”

They all wave her off as they return to the cabin.

Cheryl and Toni walking slowly behind them, watching the video of it all. Just laughing in their own little world.

* * *

 

After Toni’s _second_ shower before noon she returns to the party down stairs. Everyone lounging in the living room talking about anything and everything. Betty and Veronica are in the kitchen doing the dishes from breakfast. Toni walks to the couch to sit next to Fangs and Kevin.

“So whats the plan for today guys?” Toni questions the group.

“Well we heard the weather is suppose to be tragic later tonight. So we’ve been discussing going into town and renting a terrible horror movie to watch during the storm.” Kevin informs her.

Toni isn’t the biggest fan of horror movies but watching one during a storm in a fancy movie room does have an appeal to it.

She leans back “Alright I’m in. Who is going to town to pick it out?”

Betty joins the conversation from the kitchen. “Jug can take my moms car and a few people in to town while we continue to clean?” Jughead doesn’t look thrilled with Betty’s offer but he agrees to it nonetheless.

“Yeah sure… Who wants to tag along?”

No one volunteers and they avoid eye contact with Jughead, so Toni decides to step up.

“Sure Jug, I’ll come along.”

Archie also chimes in “Me too man it’ll be fun.”

Cheryl and Josie return from a little walk outside. Where she hears the end of the conversation.

“Where are Bert and Ernie off to?” She interrogates.

Toni thinks this might be the first time she’s ever seen Cheryl not sporting an abundance of red in her outfit. She’s wearing tight black shorts with some badass thigh high boots to match. The only red coming from her spider brooch pinned to her dark blue cropped turtle neck. Which just shows the tiniest amount of her waist line.

Veronica answers Cheryl “They are going into town to pick out a horror movie or two for tonight with Toni.”

Cheryl’s demeanor shifts ever so slightly, enough to where Toni notices but she isn’t sure if anyone else does.

“Alright then plebes, I’ll join you.”

Archie and Jug simultaneously reply “What?” Then exchanging glances with each other. Toni is surprised Archie doesn’t do some ‘jinx you owe me a soda’ comment.

Cheryl moves forward to get her bag from her closet before arguing “You really think you two should pick the movies? Jughead would probably pick some dramatic crime noir from the 1960s while _Lughead_ next to him gets Sharknado for the other option.”

Archie looks to Jughead “What’s wrong with Sharknado?”

Cheryl rolls her eyes “I rest my point” Toni gives off a small snicker at the banter.

Jughead counters “Well what about Toni, she’s coming too.”

Cheryl looks at Toni with an impish smile. “She’s got taste but you two potatoes would outnumber her. That’s why I must come. You need another woman’s intuition. And we are striving for equality after all, aren’t we?”

Jughead rolls his eyes as he grabs the keys “Alright, let’s just go before the weather gets too bad.”

The four of them make their way to the small car. Archie bolts to it as he screams “Shot gun!”

Jughead and Cheryl simultaneously point out “No one cares.” Once they finish they both exchange glares at each other. Neither of them like to share any similarities whatsoever.

This exchange just continues to crack up Toni. However she does recognize how odd of a group this is to be going to town together. Archie and Toni never shared more than maybe two sentences worth of conversation. While Jughead and Cheryl clearly have some history as deep as the Montague and Capulet’s.

As they get settled into the backseat Toni slyly whispers to Cheryl. “You didn’t have to come if you hate both of them.”

Cheryl leans into Toni where she replies “I’ll deny it if you ever tell anyone else this, but I actually don’t hate either of them.” To which Toni looks at Cheryl genuinely shocked. Cheryl defending herself “What? Each of them have their own charms..” She pauses before looking forward at the two boys who are fighting over music choices. “They are good guys.”

Toni smiles, responding with a playful tone. “Wow, who knew Cheryl Blossom was such a softy.” To which Cheryl scowls at.

“No one will ever believe you if you told them anyways.” She argues.

Toni contemplates for a second, remembering some valuable information from the previous night. Her voice still at whisper level but holds slightly more energy as she questions “Oh my god. It was one of them!”

Cheryl genuinely confused clarifies “What are you talking about?”

“The person you kissed from the group! Oh which one is it?” Toni getting giddy. Eyeballing the two of them trying to decide which one is more likely.

Cheryl groans “Is it really that hard to guess which one?”

Toni smiles, agreeing “No, I figured it was Archie all along. I just wanted to hear you admit it.”

Both the girls silently laugh in the back seat. Before Toni whispers again.

“If it makes you feel better Jug and I have kissed.” Toni confesses.

Cheryl turning in the seat practically about to yell from shock but Toni gives her telling eyes to watch her volume. “What?! You didn’t drink though! How is that fair to the game?”

Toni shrugs her off, defending herself “We were like 11. I don’t even count it.”

Cheryl’s expression changed as if everything in the world suddenly made sense. “That explains why Betty was so threatened by you initially when Jughead said he rekindled with old friends from the southside. You were probably his first kiss.”

Toni sighs “Yeah. It also didn’t help that the first time I officially met her I told her to loosen her pony tail.”

Cheryl just looks to Toni fondly.

“What? Is there something on my face or something?” Toni says trying to figure out why the sudden gleam is radiating from Cheryl. 

Before she can respond the arguing over music has gone to a whole new level. They’ve ignored the girls entire conversation in the backseat and have yet to actually start driving. Both boys pulling at the aux cord debating over who has the better taste in music. Afraid that the boys are actually going to break it, Toni unbuckles her seat belt and moves forward grabbing the aux cord from the two. Both of them turning around ready to argue but the look Toni gives them shuts it down real quick.

Jughead and Archie both pout in their seats as they officially start to drive to town. Toni just putting on a random daily mix playlist from Spotify.

Cheryl scoffs “I can’t believe we ever kissed these nincompoops.” Toni’s eyes go wide since Cheryl said it clear as day for everyone to hear.

The car goes silent before all four break out into laughter. 

Jughead emphasizes “Yeah. Let’s not bring that up again, Betty finally likes Toni.”

“Yeah and Cheryl you were the one that kissed me when I had a girlfriend remember?” Archie argues. This is new information Toni didn’t expect.

“Oh please Archibald, you had a new girlfriend like every 2 days last year till Veronica stuck around. I never knew when you were available or not.”

Jughead laughs at the comment, to Archie’s annoyance.

“What the hell man? You are suppose to be on my side!”

“She has a fair point Arch, you even banged a teacher.” Jughead states very matter of factly.

Archie, wide eyed turns and hits Jughead in the arm as he yells “BRO”

“It’s not safe to hit the driver Archie. Safety tip number one!” Jughead screams back as he rubs the spot where Archie just hit.

Toni sits back in the seat looking to Cheryl “You know, I always thought I’d die of old age or from cancer maybe. But it seems it’s more likely that we are going to die in this car today.”

Cheryl shrugs “Probably. At least we’ll die together.”

Toni smiles. “Yeah, at least there’s that.”

* * *

After a questionably long debate at their local redbox on what movie to get, the four decided on The Conjuring 2 and The Silence of the Lambs. One was to fit Jughead’s requirement of what he deems _cinematic quality_ , the other to fulfill the supernatural quota for a horror movie night.

Once back at the cabin the group was partially forced inside due to the incoming storm. They are surrounded by giant evergreen trees and while some wanted to go outside, most didn’t feel up to dodging breaking branches in the wind. Nightfall came swiftly and the group all made their way to the cinema room to begin their movie night.

The room, to no one’s surprise, is huge. Once entering there are two vintage pinball machines to their right plus a popcorn machine. To their left there is a ping pong and pool table. Just in front of that is where Toni finds a U shaped couch that probably could seat 20 people comfortably if it needed to. But she doesn’t see a tv, rather the couch is pointed to an empty wall with two windows oddly far apart.

Toni questions as the group meanders their way onto the couch “Uhh so how exactly are we going to watch these movies?”

Veronica closes the door behind them and hits a switch that begins to lower a projector screen from a hidden part of the ceiling.

Toni recants “Nevermind” to which Veronica smiles at.

“I’ll get the popcorn started and dim the lights. You guys all get settled in.” Veronica states.

Betty adds “I’ll go grab us all some blankets too.”

As Toni decides where to sit she finds Cheryl in one of the corner wedges of the couch. Toni smirks as she plops herself next to the red head.

Cheryl teases “Um excuse you, that seat is taken.” Her eyes are a sultry-playful hybrid.

Toni matches it “Well that’s too bad for them because I’m not giving this spot up.”

“Is that so?” Her voice lowers into this sexy raspy tone that Toni has never heard before. It causes a lump in her throat and her mouth to go dry so she doesn’t respond. She merely maintains eye contact with a pursed smile and eyebrow raised. Both of them are way too close considering the size of the couch.

Betty makes her rounds with the blankets, interrupting the moment by throwing one on top of the two girls. To which Toni laughs at and Cheryl groans as they pull the blanket off of their heads.

“Share or go get your own blanket.” Betty says before Cheryl can get a word in.

Toni for a moment thinks it’s naive that that’s what Betty assumes Cheryl is annoyed about. But then she realizes.. no one really knows that there is something kind of going here. Sweet Pea and Fangs know Toni had some sort of feelings developing. But she hasn’t updated them about last night or really anything in the past week or so. Plus Toni knows Cheryl probably hasn’t even hinted at it to her friends.. or maybe she doesn’t even want to.

All of the thoughts running through Toni’s head cause her to separate herself to a more _friendly_ distance from Cheryl. Cheryl takes notice and gives Toni a questioning look but Toni ignores it.

Josie and Reggie now sitting on Toni’s other side provided her a valid reason to shift her attention.

As the lights dim down the noises from the storm become very apparent. In addition to not loving the dark, Toni also isn’t the biggest fan of storms. The wind and rain crashing onto the roof makes her uneasy, and now she’s starting to question why she thought this horror movie night was a good idea after all.

Veronica pulls up the first movie, Silence of the Lambs, and parks herself next to Archie as it begins. They are sitting at Cheryl’s feet towards the end of the couch. Toni looks to the other side of the room where she finds Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Kevin making jokes. It’s the first time she’s noticed how she hasn’t spent time with them today outside of Sweet Pea throwing her in the lake. It’s weird, and even though they are in the same room, she somehow misses their dumbasses.

Cheryl regains Toni’s attention as she throws part of their now shared blanket across her legs. Offering her a small smile before returning her attention to the movie. Toni relaxes into the couch and does the same.

The Silence of the Lambs was a good starting point. Just freaky enough to get the blood pumping but at least for Toni, nothing to haunt your dreams at night kind of scary. As Veronica gets up to change the movie Toni notices how cozy the rest of the group has gotten.

Kevin and Fangs are snuggled up together, Sweet Pea is laying down taking up as much as 4 spots. Next to him Betty and Jughead are canoodling, followed by, to Toni’s surprise, Reggie and Josie who are cuddling as well.

Cheryl interrupts Toni’s thought processes “Here” she scoots over making room. “Move closer so you can actually be comfortable.”

Toni replies “Huh, what?” Looking down to where there is now enough space so she can put her legs up on the couch like Cheryl. 

“I see you eye balling your serpent friend. I know you want to do the same.” Cheryl offers. 

Toni body tenses as she gets flustered. Had Cheryl noticed her looking at Kevin and Fangs?

Cheryl continues when there is still no response from Toni. “I mean Sweet Pea does look pretty comfortable all sprawled out like that.”

Toni’s body unwinds as she smiles “That big doof takes up so much space.”

Cheryl replies “Well you are tiny and won’t, so come here” she pats the space in between them.

Toni moves in close, basically forcing Cheryl’s whole right side of her body into the couch. Both of them just barely fitting in the spot together.

As the movie starts it becomes clear that not everyone is super interested in watching. Sweet Pea has officially passed out. Fangs and Kevin are gossiping about who knows what with Betty and Jughead. Meanwhile Reggie and Josie have moved on to making out as well as Archie and Veronica. 

“Are you okay? You’re acting a little strange.” Cheryl whispers while keeping her eyes locked on the screen. There really is no need, no one is paying attention to them. 

“Yeah everything’s fine.” Toni attempts to make her words sound convincing. 

Cheryl turns her head slightly to look at Toni. “Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?”

Toni takes a deep breath “You know how I don’t like the dark, well I also don’t love storms or horror movies.” It isn’t a lie. It is in part why she is asking strange.

Cheryl nods her head “This really isn’t your idea of a fun night then.”

“Not one bit.”  

Cheryl grabs her hand under the blanket and intertwines their fingers before leaning her head onto Toni’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Cheryl’s words are as warm as her touch. 

Toni lays her head on top of Cheryl’s. For the rest of the first half of the movie they just lay like this. Taking pleasure in each others company and touch. Toni barely notices the storm anymore.  A jump scare in the movie causes the two girls bodies to jolt, neither of them holding hands anymore. 

Instead of grabbing Cheryl’s hand again, Toni wraps her arm around the girls back, letting her hand fall onto her waist. Toni sees Cheryl half smile before she snuggles into Toni’s side.

Cheryl confessing with a whisper “I wish it was just the two of us here.”

Toni scoffs “What? You don’t like being surrounded by all of our friends making out while we are forced to watch this child get demon possessed?”

Cheryl laughs “No, not in particular.” 

Toni starts rubbing Cheryl’s side as she pulls her in a little closer. “Well then..” She pauses before continuing “Lets pretend it’s just you and I.”

Cheryl shifts her head up, her forehead resting below Toni’s chin. “What do you mean?”

“Tell me something no one knows about you.” 

Toni can feel Cheryl eyes looking around at their friends, trying to evaluate whether they may be listening or not. 

Toni reassures her “They are all caught up in their own worlds. We’ll whisper.”

Cheryl gives in “Okay, but for the record, you already know plenty of things about me that no one else here knows.” Toni takes pride in this. She likes being her confidant. 

Cheryl continues “You are the real mystery here, Topaz.” They may be whispering but Toni still can detect the sass coming from her. 

Before Toni can respond Archie lays down on the floor where Veronica moves on top of him. Continuing their grope and make out session that was previously on the couch next to Cheryl and Toni. 

“They aren’t going to have sex in front of us.. are they?” Toni questions with a sarcastic tone but there is some truth to her words.

With annoyance Cheryl responds “They’ll get close but no, once Archibald’s little arch hardens they be off to the bedroom.”

Toni, disgusted “You did not just call it his ‘little arch’ oh my god.” Toni starts laughing uncontrollably. 

Cheryl moves her hand to grab Toni’s leg before pleading “Shush! You’re going to bring attention to us.” Toni calms herself and fully expects Cheryl to remove her hand now that she’s quieted down, but she doesn’t. Instead she loosens her grip on her leg and just lets it softly remain. This causes butterflies to shoot all over Toni’s body. Cheryl’s touch is electric. 

Toni shifts her head on Cheryl so her cheek is resting on the top of Cheryl’s head. She can smell Cheryl’s hair and she isn’t sure if it’s shampoo, product, or just Cheryl that she is smelling. Toni remember this smell back to the first day they really hung out. When Cheryl was helping her to the nurses office. She couldn’t pin point it then but she can now. The aroma is almost identical to a cherry blossom.

Toni smiles and she wonders if Cheryl can feel it on her head. Of course Cheryl Blossom’s choice scent is _cherry blossom._ Everything she does is diligent and holds purpose. This one is the nail on the head for Cheryl.  

Toni lets out a deep exhale. “Okay Cheryl, since I am the mysterious one apparently. What do you want to know?”

Cheryl is quiet for a moment before she questions. “What’s your family like?”

“I don’t have much family left.” Toni confesses. “It’s just my uncle and I now. As you know my parents died a few years back and my grandparents died when I was little. I never had any siblings or cousins.” 

Cheryl starts to gently rub Toni’s leg under the blanket. “Is your uncle nice? You don’t ever talk about him.”

“There’s not much to say about him.” Toni states dryly. Her words coming off more harsh than she had anticipated. She swallows “He’s resents me for my parents death.”

Cheryl moves back and sits up, locking eyes with Toni. “Why would he ever do that?” Her words are compassionate but loud. They are no longer whispering and it’s drawing attention towards them. 

Toni removes the blanket and stands up. Pandering to the group “Cheryl and I are going to go get drinks from downstairs. Anybody want anything?” Most of the group doesn’t even respond except for Kevin and Fangs.

“I’ll take a whisky sour, Tiny.” 

Kevin, adding to the order “And a gin and tonic! Thanks, you are a dream.” 

Toni just nods but she shoots Fangs a glare for calling her Tiny in front of everyone. She doesn’t need that nickname catching on beyond their trio. She looks over to Cheryl who promptly gets up to join her. As they are walking down the stairs their conversation continues. 

"He resents me because it was partially my fault.” Toni confides. Her eyes never looking up as they make their way into the kitchen. Cheryl sits in a stool at the counter as Toni begins making the drinks. 

“Toni, what happened?” 

Toni takes a deep breath. “It was a Saturday afternoon and we were all hanging out in the trailer. We were playing some game..” And that’s when Toni pauses. Her face looking defeated as she continues “I honestly couldn’t tell you what game anymore. My memory of that day has faded.”

Cheryl just leans her head slightly, offering a caring smile.

Toni goes on “Well I wanted to go get some more film for my camera that they had just gotten me for my birthday.” Toni lets out a small laugh as she stirs one of the drinks “Mom was convinced the store would be closed but I was relentless. Dad gave in quickly as always. She stood no chance against us.” Toni’s heart begins to beat faster, her chest and gut hurt at the thought of her parents. But she continues. 

“Anyways we raced to the store and got there just in time.” Toni pauses looking up to Cheryl, her voice is shaky. “We were laughing so hard in the car. It was one of those moments where you just feel endlessly happy. I wanted to capture that.” Toni can’t look at Cheryl anymore, she can feel the tears coming on and her throat welling up. She turns around and walks to the kitchen sink, looking out the window into the dark storm outside.

“I told them to smile and so they did. My dad turned around for just one moment and ran a red light.” Toni begins to cry, placing both hands on the sink as she leans towards the counter. Cheryl quickly moves behind her and wraps her arms around Toni’s waist. 

Toni cries for some time, moving one of her hands on top of Cheryl’s. Through her muffled tears she resumes “Just one moment was all it took. The next thing I knew I was waking up in the ICU, my uncle by my side.” Toni pauses, gaining some composure as she removes herself from Cheryl and turns to face her. 

“I’ve never seen him so broken. When I asked where my parents were he couldn’t even say it. But I knew…” 

Cheryl uses her hands to wipe the remaining tears off of Toni’s cheeks. Toni can see the hurt Cheryl feels for her in this moment.

“I had shrapnel from the accident lodged into my side. I broke three ribs, had a concussion, and severe internal bleeding. It took three surgeries to bring me back to stable condition.. to save my life really.”

Cheryl gratefully smiles “Thank the heavens and earth they did.” To which Toni gives off a shy laugh. 

“My uncle gained custody of me but he never wanted kids. I look exactly like my mom..his sister.. and once he found out the details of the crash, well he developed a drinking problem and blamed me for everything. Even started locking me out of the trailer.”

Cheryl shocked, replies “Oh my god Toni. Where do you stay when he does that?”

Toni shrugs “With Sweet Pea permanently now. I haven’t seen him in months, Cheryl. I don’t know whether he’s dead or alive.” Toni sighs. “But he’s all I have left, I just wish he didn’t hate me you know? I wish he could look at me without seeing his dead sister. I wish..” Her voice gets shaky again. “I wish I could stop blaming myself just as much as he blames me. But I can’t Cheryl. They are dead because of me.”

Cheryl quickly moves forward wrapping her arms around Toni again, rubbing her back trying to comfort her as she softly speaks “No no no Toni don’t say that. It isn’t true.” Toni tries to argue but Cheryl cuts her off. “What happened is and was tragic but you are not responsible for it.”

Toni tries to interject once more “But..”

“But nothing.” Cheryl moves back so she can look Toni in the eyes. She moves her hands to cusp her face as she insists. “Listen to me. Your parent’s death is not your fault. Your uncles troubles are not your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself for things that are out of your control or it will eat away at you for the rest of your life.”

Toni wants to believe her, she really does. But for the past four years all she’s ever heard from her uncle is how it was her fault. How he wishes it would have been her instead of them. Cheryl notices the turmoil still rummaging through Toni’s head.

She pleads “You trust me right?” To which Toni gives a soft nod. Her head still in Cheryl’s hold. 

“Well then hear me. _Believe_ me.” Cheryl pauses, looking to Toni with all the support she has to give. “It’s not your fault.” Her words leave her mouth as a whisper but still so poignant and true. And just like that, for the first time in four years. Toni believes it. 

Revisiting this caused Toni’s heart to hold so much pain and sorrow. But now all she feels is warmth and love. In this moment she almost can’t remember what her life was like before Cheryl Blossom entered it. 

Toni just smiles and leans into Cheryl’s gentle touch. “God you are..”

That’s when a loud crackling noise erupts. Causing the two to separate. 

Cheryl questions “What in the world is that..” And before she can finish a loud crashing ensues. A large tree crashing its way through the second floor causing tile, wood, and glass to fly everywhere. Rain and wind engulf the cabin.

Toni and Cheryl duck behind the kitchen island. 

Toni, riddled with anxiety checks Cheryl “Are you hurt?” Barely being audible over the loud storm.

Cheryl yells “I’m fine lets get to the others!” 

The two run to the stairs but there’s glass everywhere. 

“Go grab some shoes from the closet there’s glass all over the place. I am going to yell to the others!” Toni states and Cheryl nods, running to the closet to grab whatever she can find.

Toni anxiously yells. “Guys!! Can you hear me? Are you okay?”

There is no response as Cheryl returns with some of the boys shoes to put on. They exchanged concerned looks before they meander their way around debris and up the stairs. As they make their way down the hall they are hit with the rain now coming in from the gaping hole that stretches down the roof. The lower part of the tree striking the office first and the top half hitting right into the movie room. Cheryl and Toni stop in front of it, unsure of what they are about to find. Toni is about to start crying again but her adrenaline kicks in. 

She climbs over the tree through the hole it made into the room. She yells again “Guys?! Please!! Where are you!”

The first voice she hears is Veronica’s “Toni, Cheryl?! Oh thank god you are okay!” She can hear her crying now and Betty as well. 

Sweet Pea and Fangs quickly rush Toni and engulf her in a big hug. Cheryl running past them to the rest of the group who are huddled in the corner of the room as far away from the tree and rain as possible. 

Cheryl looking them all over “Are you guys all okay? Is anyone hurt?” 

Josie reassures “We’re all okay just shaken up. What do we do?”

Archie stands up “We need to get down stairs. If another tree falls it’s not safe to be on the second floor.”

Through tears Veronica agrees. “Yes down to the living room. Grab your stuff from the rooms quick and blankets.”

Everyone runs to their rooms and quickly gathers all of their stuff, meeting back downstairs in the kitchen. The wind and rain still roaring through the cabin.

Jughead questions “Well what now? We shouldn’t exactly be driving in this weather.”

Betty adding “Yeah are we just suppose to sleep down here and wait it out?”

Josie argues “I don’t really see a better option, do you?”

Kevin chiming in “I could try and call my dad”

“And put him in danger by having him drive in this? I agree with Jughead we shouldn’t be driving anywhere.” Veronica states. 

Toni has a bad feeling about this all. Like the night isn’t finished. She doesn’t know what it means or what could happen but she just doesn’t feel right..

Veronica takes a deep sigh. “I’ll start a fire and we’ll sleep down here. We should be protected from the rain for the most part.”

The group all nod. They are limited on options. Some park it in the kitchen and dining room and those colder tried to stay close to the fire. Cheryl and Toni are setting blankets near the kitchen island to sleep for the night. It protected them earlier, and it could probably protect them again probably. 

Toni jokes “Well tonight took a turn for the worse.”

Cheryl rolls her eyes “You could say that again. I think this cabin is cursed.”

The two girls laugh before sitting down onto their make shift blanket beds.

Cheryl looks at Toni nervously “Thank you..” 

Toni smiles “For what?”

“For trusting me, earlier. It meant a lot.” Cheryl’s words are vulnerable. It softens Toni. 

“I should be the one thanking you. I haven’t talked about that in who knows how long. I feel like a weight has been lifted.” Toni confides.

Cheryl grins “Good. Toni, I want to know you. The good, the bad, all of it.”

Toni gives a cheeky smile “To think you called me queen of the buskers almost two months ago.” 

Cheryl rolls her eyes and lays down onto the floor covering her face with her hand before she muffles “Shut up.”

Toni laughs as she lays down next to her. Both girls laying on their backs facing the ceiling.

“I want to know you too, Cheryl. All of you.” 

Both just sit in silence, staring up. The start of this week Toni thought Cheryl was mad at her. Now, to find out she was just confused about her feelings, _for her._ The thought of it still makes her heart skip a beat. It all seems too good to be true. But just for a moment, Toni allows herself to just be happy, to be _content_. 

Sweet Pea comes running into the kitchen. “Toni, get up now. We need to talk.” His voice cold, and demanding.

Toni sits up, confused. “What is it Sweet?”

He looks to Cheryl and then back to Toni. “We need to talk, alone. Now Toni. Get up!” He moves forward grabbing her arm and pulling her away. 

Toni wrestles her arm out of his grip before demanding “What the hell Sweet Pea. Let me go.”

His eyes go from cold to troubled. Toni knows something is wrong. Her demeanor changes. 

She looks to Cheryl “I’ll be right back okay?” Who nods and lays back down.

Sweet Pea brings Toni into the bathroom where she finds Fangs waiting for them. 

“Okay what is it? You are scaring me.” Toni says. Feeling the anxiety build up in her chest once more. 

Fangs steps forward not wanting to make eye contact but Toni forces him to meet her eyes. 

He confesses “Toni, it’s your uncle.”

Her heart drops.

Sweet Pea interjects “I just got a call. He’s in the hospital Toni. Your neighbor found him passed out not breathing and called 911.” 

Toni turns away from her friends and starts pacing. She switches between rubbing her head and eyes as Sweet Pea explains what happened. Toni’s uncle had gone on a bender, passed out in the living room on his back and choked on his own vomit. Toni feels sick to her stomach, she can’t believe this is happening. 

She begs “Well he’s okay right? They got him to the hospital and he’s fine now.” She pauses and looks at both Fangs and Sweet Pea who look just as broken as she sounds. She pleads “Right? Please answer me!!”

Fangs puts a hand on Toni’s shoulder. “T, they don’t think he’s going to make it through the night.”

And with that Toni is out of the bathroom and rushing to grab her stuff. The rest of the group notices her urgency and questions her. Toni doesn’t hear them, she doesn’t hear anything right now. She grabs the keys to Kevin’s truck who immediately steps up to stop her. Fangs jumping in.

“Listen I’ll explain later. I’ll bring the truck back by morning okay?” Fangs states with his hands on Kevin’s chest.

Kevin argues “It’s not safe to be out in that storm, Fangs. We all just went over this!” 

Toni sees Fangs gives Kevin a look that forces him to calm down. Through the wind she barely hears him tell Fangs “Okay just be safe.. please.” To which he responds with a hug. Both boys holding each other so tight Toni think’s it almost looks painful. 

As she grabs her bag and goes for the door she feels her arm being grabbed and she’s forced to turn around. Her eyes met with a concerned look from Cheryl. 

“Toni where are you going it’s not safe out there!” Cheryl’s voice is demanding. 

Toni removes her arm from Cheryl’s grasp and coldly replies “We have to go Cheryl. I’ll see you at school.” Toni turns and heads out the door into the rain, throwing her stuff into the front seat. 

Cheryl swiftly follows out into the rain with no jacket or anything. Her voice filled with a bit of hurt and anger as she begs. “Toni talk to me!”

Fangs and Sweet Pea now are walking out to the truck as well. Sweet Pea getting in the drivers seat and Fangs moves to sit in the middle. They try to not watch what’s happening but Toni recognizes that it’s hard to ignore. As the wind and rain roars around them Toni feels nothing. She feels numb to all her surroundings, as she looks to Cheryl, for the first time she feels.. _nothing_.      

“Go inside Cheryl. This doesn’t concern you.” Toni orders. She moves inside the truck and goes to close the door but Cheryl stops her. Holding the door open.

“If it concerns you, it concerns me. It involves you, it now involves me, okay?” Cheryl demands. Her words come out harsh but the sentiment is caring. She continues “Just hold on I’ll get my stuff and come with.”

Toni, detached from herself argues “No Cheryl. You are going to stay here and we are going to leave. You can’t just push me around to get what you want.”

Cheryl pauses and stands still, clearly hurt by Toni’s words. She shakes her head almost in disbelief. “Toni.”

“Bye Cheryl.” Toni closes the door. And Sweet Pea drives away. Toni can see Cheryl in the side mirror, watching them drive off as she stands in the rain. She wants to feel something, anything right now but she can’t. 

Fangs tries to wrap his arms around her but she shrugs him off. She’s about to lose the last of her family. She’s going to be alone for good.

* * *

The drive is rough to say the least. Wind gusts nearly force the car off the road every 30 seconds and the amount of rain is making the truck hydroplane on top of it all. They are about 5 minutes away from the hospital when they come to an impasse, a tree down in the road along with an electrical line. 

Sweet Pea slams on the brakes. “Shit. No way we are getting passed that.”

Toni rises from her previous slump “There’s no other way to the hospital though.”

Fangs trying to help offers “We can call 911, they’ll send out someone to cut down the tree and deal with the live wires.”

Toni shakes her head, and states with urgency “It’ll take too long he could be dead by then!”

Toni jumps out of the car and the boys jump out to stop her.

Sweet Pea insisting “Toni there are literal live electric wires down in puddles of water. You could get electrocuted. Get back in the car!”

Fangs agreeing “Yeah T. Let’s just wait for someone, please.”

Toni looks around, already soaked from being outside of the truck for just a minute. She could wait, it’s probably the smart thing to do. But her Uncle.. he could be dead by then. She might not get to say goodbye. She can’t let him die alone. She won’t allow it. She takes off running, climbing over the down tree and continuing down the road.”

“Toni, stop!!” Both the boys yell and plead but Toni doesn’t care or listen. She just keeps running.

After some time she finds herself at the hospital. Out of breath, cold, and soaking wet, she races inside to the front desk.

She begs “Please, My name is Toni Topaz. I’m here to see my uncle, James Cordel. He sometimes go by JC.” Toni hasn’t said her mom’s maiden name since the funeral. She can’t think about that right now though.

The secretary responds “Okay sweetie I’ll have a nurse be with you shortly to take you to him.”

Toni swallows hard and nods her head. She wants to argue to get the room number and just go now. But it’s probably a good thing she has a minute or two to catch her breath. She sits down in the waiting room. Elbows on her knees she leans over and letting her head fall into her hands. Shortly thereafter a nurse opens the door.

“Topaz?”

Toni stands up. The nurse smiles “Right this way.”

They get in an elevator to go up to the third floor where the ICU is. The nurse gives the run down on vitals and other information that Toni doesn’t really understand.

Toni with haste interrupts the nurses report as the elevator opens “How long?”

The nurse looks to Toni “How long what, dear?”

“Does he have? Till he dies.” Toni’s words send shivers down her own spine. It’s becoming all too real.

As they walk down the hall the nurse replies “It’s hard to say. It could be a few hours it could be a few days.”

Toni interjects once more “Which is more likely? Please, I just need to know.”

The nurse sighs, taking pity on Toni. “I’d say he has no more than two hours kid. I’m sorry. He was without oxygen for too long. He’s brain dead.”

Toni swallows hard. They reach the room and the nurse opens the door for Toni. “I’ll let you have some alone time. Hit the red button on the remote next to the bed if you need anything or something changes.” Toni just nods. 

As she enters the room she finds a man who she once knew as strong, resilient, full of life.. frail, scarred, and a tube down his throat. The slow beeping coming from the monitors haunts Toni. She remembers it from when she was in the ICU.

She grabs the chair and sets it next to the bed, sitting in it. For a moment she doesn’t know what to say or if she should say anything. Can he even hear her? Or does he even want her there for that matter. She takes his hand, it’s calloused like her fathers once was. Both of them worked construction their whole lives.

Toni sighs. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I could have prevented this. I should have pushed and stayed instead of giving up.” She moves a hand to his face. “I failed you, I failed mom and dad. I’m sorry uncle JC. I’m sorry for everything.” Tears flood from Toni’s eyes. Her heart breaks a little bit each second she looks at him in this condition. 

“If I could trade places with you I would.” Toni confesses, but then lets out a silent scoff “I mean that’s what you always wanted I guess.” She shakes her head moving her hand back down to his hand. “I never wanted to fight with you.”

She begins to get angry. Her voice filled with frustration “You are all I have left in this world for family. I loved you and you _hated_ me. Why couldn’t you just have laid on your side you alcoholic idiot.” Her tears becoming more ferocious. “How are you just going to leave me alone..”

Toni cries and cries and cries. Taking in the last moments she has with her uncle. His hand still warm, yet unresponsive. She wants to throw up but can’t move. Stuck in a hell that seems to be all too real.

She lets out an exhale. Looking up to her uncle once more. “I wish I could have been what you needed, been enough. But you can go now. You did your best and I love you for it.” She pauses before declaring. “I love you okay. I know we didn’t ever say it but I’m saying it now.” She moves to grab the controller next to the bed.

“You can rest now. Tell mom and dad I love them too.” And with those words she presses the red button signally for a nurse to come. Shortly she is greeted by the nurse from earlier. Toni asks for the paper work that she knows she needs to fill out. She signs his do not resuscitate and other required paper work and hands them back to the nurse.

Before she leaves the nurse informs Toni. “There’s two boys in the lobby asking for you. Should I let them come by?”

Toni huffs “Isn’t that against policy? They aren’t family.”

The nurse gives Toni a soft smile “I could bend the rules for you kid.” To which Toni softly nods. A few minutes later Sweet Pea and Fangs enter the room. Running towards Toni to hug her once more.

Fangs declares “I love you Toni, but I swear to god if you ever run away from us like that again..”

Sweet Pea interjects “We’ll kick your ass, Tiny.” 

Toni lets out a small laugh before breaking down once more. Her two best friends just holding her between each other as if they are attempting to protect Toni from the world around her. The nurse entering the room, bringing in more chairs and they all sit down.

A couple of hours go by before the haunting noise of a flatline ensues. Toni stands up and goes to her uncles side. A nurse running in as well as a doctor.

Toni rubs his cheek as she whispers “It’s okay. I forgive you.” And like that… he was gone.

The doctor looks to the clock before stating “Time of death, 2:34 am.” The nurse charts it down.

Toni stays until they take her uncle down to the morgue. The trio all exhausted from the nights endeavors as they make their way out to the truck. Toni just shakes her head.

“How on earth did you get that here, did you cut up that downed tree yourselves?” She jokes. Her heart still heavy.

Sweet Pea gives her a little nudge “Nahh we drove in the ditch around it. I mean it’s a truck, it can handle it.”

Fangs pleads “Don’t tell Kev okay. I doubt he would approve.”

Sweet Pea and Toni just exhaustedly nod to Fang’s request as they get in the truck. By the time they drive back down the road the tree is cut up and to the side of the road. The electrical wires have been removed and fixed. They get back to Sweet Pea’s trailer around 4:30 and Toni takes the bag of her uncles belongings from the hospital and just throws it on the floor as she falls onto the couch. She hears Fangs and Sweet Pea conversing at the door.

“I got it bud. You take the truck back and check in on the others. I’ll text you.” Sweet Pea says.

“Okay thanks brother. I’ll talk to you in a few hours.” Fangs replies as he moves to go back to the truck.

“Wait!” Sweet Pea demands before running into the trailer. He opens the fridge grabbing a red bull and makes his way back to Fangs, tossing it to him. 

“Drink that and be safe okay?” Sweet Pea exclaims.

Fangs agrees as he gets in the truck and drives away. Sweet Pea enters the trailer and closes the door behind him. Making his way over to Toni. 

“Some night huh..” He states as he slumps into the recliner next to the couch.

Toni scoffs “Some might say, _the perfect storm_.”

Sweet Pea shakes his head before offering “Toni I’m so sorry.”

Toni moves her face out of the pillow and looks up to Sweet Pea. “Don’t be sorry. You guys are the ones that told me and got me there. I could have missed saying goodbye.” Toni’s words are sincere, and Sweet Pea appreciates it.

She continues “I just have to live in the new reality. I have no one. I am basically an orphan.” As the words leave her mouth her chest gets heavy. It’s like she’s grieving for her parents and now her uncle all at once. It hurts to breathe. It just _hurts._

Sweet Pea sits up and leans forward insisting “Toni you are not alone. You are my sister. We are family. We’ll figure this all out. The serpents will take care of you.” He pauses before taking on a more light hearted tone. “Plus it seems like blossom is digging you.”

Toni’s eyes open wide. Her heart beating so fast it feels like its going to pump out of her chest. She sits up on the couch. “Oh my god Sweet I was such a dick!”

He tries to argue “Come on Toni she’ll..”

“No I probably ruined everything. She just wanted to help and I basically told her she needs to not control me, dear god.” Toni places her head in her hands. She can’t believe she just ruined the one thing she wanted most.

Sweet Pea moves over to the couch placing an arm around Toni. “Just talk to her. She’ll understand. And apologize if you feel the need to. It’ll go a long way” He offers with a sincere smile.

Toni just nods. She wants to run to Cheryl, apologize for everything and let her hold her. Tell her everything that just happened. What she fears may happen. Just let herself be completely vulnerable..

Toni sighs “You’re right but I think I’m going to try and sleep Sweet. Thank you. For being here” She offers him a sad half smile.

He replies “Of course. Always. You want to take my bed for the night?”

Toni refuses “No it’s fine. I’ve become accustomed to the couch and grown to love it.” There’s a small tone of playfulness that Sweet Pea is grateful for. He nods and moves to his room.

“Goodnight T.”

“Goodnight Sweet.” And with that Sweet Pea closes the door behind him.

Toni is quick to grab her phone. Exhaustion taking over her body she calls Cheryl. She’s torn between wanting her to pick up and wanting it to go to voice mail.. It rings 7 or 8 times before it stops.

“Hi you’ve reached Cheryl Blossom, clearly I didn’t want to pick up the phone but you can leave a message if you so please.”

Toni closes her eyes and smiles. Just the sound of her voice relaxes her now. She doesn’t understand how at the cabin she was ever able to look at her and feel nothing even just for a moment.

The beep goes off starting the message.

Toni stumbles with her words “Hey uhhh.. I know you probably don’t want to hear from me.” She pauses as she gets up and paces around the room.

“I just.. I’m sorry for everything earlier. There isn’t an excuse but I can explain what's going on if you’ll let me.” Toni takes a deep breath.

“I’m so sorry Cheryl please…”

As tears form in her eyes she begs.. 

“ _I need you”_  


End file.
